Secret Twins
by PikaWings
Summary: AU After their parents' death, Danni and Dick were separated to live with the Fentons and Bruce Wayne. Three years later Fenton Works exploded, causing Danni be become an orphan again. She sets out to Gotham City to find Dick and Bruce to reunite with her family again. Upon arriving in Gotham, the Joker finds her and takes her under his wing. Or didn't he?(First fic ever Fem-Danny)
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! This is the first fan fiction I've ever written so tips and such are always welcome. I've read a lot of fics and am totally obsessed with the Danny and Dick twin thing so I decided to write my own fic. If the characters are OOC (Out Of Character) it's because I'm not that good with emotions in general. Also, the Danny in this story is more of an OC (Original Character) compared with the original Danny Fenton/Phantom. There are gonna be a number of songs in this fic too because I thought it would be funny to 'hear' Dick and the others sing. Updates are going to be random so I apologize beforehand if I don't update for a few months but I'll try my best to update as soon as a chapter is done!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_

 _ **I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM. IF I DID IT WOULDN'T HAVE ENDED AT THE STUPID ENDING OF PHANTOM PLANET.**_

 _ **I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE. IF I DID YOU WOULD KNOW WHAT HAPPENED DURING THE 5 YEAR TIME SKIP, JASON TODD WOULD HAVE BEEN IN THE EPISODES BEFORE HE DIED, AND SEASON 2 WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SO STUPID.**_

 _ **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY, IF I DID I WOULDN'T B WRITING THIS DISCLAIMER.**_

 **So now that we have that ver with...on with the story!**

* * *

 _Prologue_

"Honey? Where are you?" A soft female voice asked, looking around in a train wagon. Receiving no answer she tried again. "Danni, honey, come out now, please. We need to practice for tonight's show. Dick is also searching for you and your dad is already in the practice tent, waiting for us." Still receiving no answer, she crossed her arms and smirked. "I'm going to call them if you don't come out now."

A small girl, about nine years old, quickly came out of hiding from under the closet that was in the circus wagon.

"No mommy, don't tell Dick where I am. We're playing hide and seek." The girl begged standing up.

"The game is over. Now go change and come to the tent." the girl's mom said turning around to leave the girl to change in private. Glancing back and seeing that she hadn't moved, she decided to taunt the little girl.

"If you don't start changing now, I'm declaring Dick the winner of the game." She said with an amused voice. Danni paled a little at the thought of losing the title as the ultimate winner in hide and seek, she always found Dick easily and he never found her.

"No no no, that won't be necessary mommy. I-I'll start changing now." Danni said waving her hands and shaking her head, running to get her suit.

Her mother watched her run towards the closed and smiled victoriously. "Good. Be in the practice tent in five minutes." She ordered with a sweet voice. When Danny nodded, her mom left to leave her to change.

Danni quickly took off her clothes and started putting on her suit. It was a white sleeveless spandex suit with purple boots, belt and collar. She wore her raven black hair in a ponytail and had little bird earrings in.

* * *

Her mom went to where she last saw Dick searching for Danni. When she arrived just outside their train cart, she saw that he was still searching for his sister. "Honey, you can stop searching for her." She said. Dick turned around to face his mother with an annoyed look on his face.

"Don't tell me you found her so easily. That way I'm never going to win." He said annoyed crossing his arms.

"Why do you always want to win?" she asked, even though she knew the answer. Dick looked at her like she just asked the dumbest question he ever heard.

"It's a twin thing, you wouldn't understand." He stated as if it was obvious.

His mom smiled in amusement. "Oh, but I think I would." She said.

He signed and looked away as if he was ashamed. "It's because she is the younger one, but she always beats me in games, comforts me and helps me when you guys can't." He confessed. "I'm supposed to be the older brother who takes care of his younger sister but I feel like it's the other way around."

His mom placed a hand on his shoulder. Dick looked up to see his mom smiling at him. "You're only older by a few seconds. She just has a kind heart and can't stand to see you upset. But you also forget the times when you comfort her, make her happy again and help her. Do you remember the time that she was playing with her friends form the city we lived in, before we went back to the circus, and she came home crying?" his mom asked with a knowing smile.

Dick nodded his head. "She went to play with her best friends at the fair. But after an hour she needed to leave 'cause she had to perform with her dance studio. But there was a mix-up by the studio, and she only needed to dance in the final. 3 hours after she left the performance was over so she went back to her friends. But they weren't happy that she left them only to dance in the final, so they said really mean thing to her and said they weren't friends anymore. Danni was so heartbroken, 'cause they were her only friends she had and the only ones in her class at school that didn't hated her except for me, that she ran home crying her eyes out. When she came home you and dad weren't there so I had to cheer her up." He said.

"Do you remember what you had to do to cheer her up?" She asked still smiling. He chuckled at the memory.

"I had to sing to her the rest of the day to cheer her up and keep her thoughts off of what happened. But it was fun, she even joined me when I started singing her favorite songs." He said barley containing his laughter.

"She has a beautiful voice, you know? One that can always make you forget all the bad things. I wish I could sing as good as she does." He said in all seriousness.

His mom looked amused at his wish. "You can sing as good as she does. You're just too stubborn to admit it." She said and started laughing as Dick blushed and looked away. He knew she was right but he would never admit it though.

His mom remembered why she came to tell Dick to stop looking for her. "Now, go and change. She's probably already waiting in the practice tent with your father." She told him. Dick nodded and said that he'll be there in a minute.

He then changed quickly into this white sleeveless spandex suit. It was pretty much the same as his twin's, only his had blue instead of purple.

* * *

He got to the practice tent at the same time as his sister. During Danni and Dicks practice Dick heard a lady say that they are a 'real twin wonder'.

After finishing, Danni and Dick went out and started playing with an elephant when they overheard Mr. Haley yelling at Tony Zucco, who was trying to convince him to hire him for 'protection'. Mr. Haley told him he ran an honest business and wouldn't pay 'two-bit hoodlums' protection money. He demanded he get off his property and proceeded to threaten him with a whip. Zucco warned he would regret his decision and backed straight into Danni and Dick, knocking them over, before leaving.

"Mr. Haley, what was that about?" Danni asked in an innocent and sweet voice, as she and her twin stood up with the help of Mr. Haley.

Mr. Haley glared at the retreating form of Zucco and then smiled at the twins. "Nothing you should worry about. Now go have some fun before the show starts at 8 PM." Mr. Haley reassured before leaving.

Danni and Dick watched Mr. Haley retreat to his train wagon/ office. Seeing that they won't get any information, they shrugged and went to play before the show starts.

* * *

Shortly before the family's benefit performance, Zucco pretended to be a worker at the circus so he could cut part way though one of the ropes of the trapezes the family would use during their act.

Mr. Haley's voice could be heard, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Madames et Monsieurs. Ladies and gentlemen."

A flash of light erupted from the center of the stage and colorful smoke filled the small stage. When the smoke vanished, walked to the front and began the show.

"Welcome, to the Haley International Traveling Circus! Where the world of the center ring is your oyster. Before we start the show, please give a round of applause for the event's benefactor, Bruce Wayne!"

Bruce stood up 'accidentally' spilling his popcorn and drink.

"And here with the opening act of the evening, The Flying Graysons!"

Before going on, Danni and Dick noticed Zucco leaving. They tried to warn their parents but they didn't listen. "Mom, dad you-" Danni and Dick's unison talk was cut short by their mother. "Come honeys, time for the show."

Mr. and Miss. Grayson walked into the spotlight on the platform, waving their hands as a welcoming gesture, jumped of the platform on the trapeze as his name was called.

"John Gayson!" Mr. Haley introduced.

John swung to the platform on the opposite side of the tent.

"Dick and Danni Grayson!"

Dick and Danni jumped off of the platform, Dick grabbing the first trapeze while Danni grabbed his ankles. Coming closer to the second trapeze, Dick swung his legs up so that Danni could grab the second trapeze. Once Danni grabbed it Dick let go of the first trapeze and grabbed Danni's ankles. Instead of landing on the same platform as their dad did, they did the same routine as they went back to the platform where their mom was waiting for them. They smiled and waved at the cheering and applauding crowd.

"And Mary Grayson!" Mr. Haley finished introducing.

Mary did the same as John did and landed next to him. John jumped on the trapeze, while swinging he changed his grip on the trapeze form his hands to his legs. Once he came back he grabbed Mary's waiting hands.

"You've never seen another trapeze act like this folks! And all this is done without a safety net!" Mr. Haley said right when the rope was about to snap. Danni and Dick saw this and they tried to warn them but it was too late.

The rope snapped when Marry was 4 feet away from their platform. Cries and gasps of horror and disbelieve could be heard from the crowd, but the twins didn't listen.

"Mom! Dad!"

Danni and Dick watched their parents fall to their death with tears in their sapphire eyes. When they hit the ground, the twins fell through their knees and hugged each other for comfort.

* * *

"You will be adopted by a new family, but you will be separated. Richard, you will go with Mr. Bruce Wayne and live in Gotham City. Danielle, you will go with Jack and Maddy Fenton and live with their older son, Jake Fenton, in Amity Park." The lady from social services said before she walked away.

"Wait, so we aren't going to be with each other anymore?" Danny and Dick asked in unison.

"I'm afraid so." An approaching tall man with black hair and blue eyes said. He was wearing an expensive looking suit. He was being followed by a big man in an orange jumpsuit. Next to the jumpsuited man was a smaller woman in a light blue jumpsuit, probably the orange jumpsuited man's wife. Danni and Dick immediately recognized the man who spoke.

"I'm Bruce Wayne. I'll be adopting Richard. I'm sorry I can't adopt you too Danielle." Bruce said with a sad smile, putting a hand on Danni and Dicks shoulders.

"I'm Maddy Fenton and this is my husband, Jack. We'll be adopting you, Danielle." Maddy said. She and Jack both had a sad smile on their face and red, puffy eyes.

"Can't we stay with each other?" Danni and Dick asked heartbroken. They were still hugging each other while silently crying. After hearing each other's voice they started to cry even more and hugging one another closer, to the point that they were almost suffocating the other.

The sight before them made all 3 adults heart break in a million pieces, even Bruces. These twins were not your usual twins. Even at the age of nine, when most twins would start to hate each other, these two, they had a really strong bond that would make it almost impossible to take them away after a small goodbye. No, they would need a longer period of time to say goodbye, even if they know it's not for ever.

Silently agreeing that taking them away from each other now would be a really, really bad idea, they came to an agreement that would give them enough time to say goodbye and get everything ready for when they separate.

"No, you can't, I'm sorry. But you will have till after the funeral in three days to be with each other." Jack said, his heart breaking more and more with every word.

"But you can keep contact. You can texts, call, mail or video chat with each other. And of course you can always come and visit, Danni." Bruce quickly but gently said as he saw that they were about to cry even harder.

Danni and Dick nodded as they stood up while never breaking up, refusing to let go of their twin.

* * *

The past three days were horribly sad and heart-breaking. Danni and Dick would be sitting in Dick's room in Wayne Manor the whole day, only coming out to change, shower, eat meals and if they were called. But never during these three days did the twins separate for more than five minutes and farther away from each other than seven feet, and that was only when the other needed to use the bathroom. And even then one would be right outside the door, waiting for the other to come out.

At the funeral, they didn't say a word. The only things they did were crying and hugging one another. Everybody's heart was broken at the amount of tears the twins shedded. Though they were crying 'cause of the deaths of their parents, they were also crying 'cause they're going to be separated after the event.

Now it was time to say goodbye and head off to their new homes.

"I'm going to miss you so much Dick." Danni sobbed, hugging him tightly.

"Me to Danni, me to." Dick sobbed, hugging her tightly back.

"Promise to text me when you're back at the mansion." Danni whispered in Dicks ear.

"Promise me to video chat when you're in your home in Amity." Dick whispered back.

"Promise." They said in unison.

They broke apart and Danni started to walk away, only to be stopped by Dick grabbing her arm, pulling into one last hug.

"Danni, I promise that I will get our revenge on Tony Zucco for what he did." He whispered, so that only Danni could here, venom and pure hatred dripping off of his voice. She knew that the hatred and venom wasn't directed at her, but at Zucco.

"Dick, promise me one last thing." She whispered.

"What?"

"Don't tell anybody that we are twins. Not even your future friends. I don't want fake friends, or people after me, to get to you. I want a normal life for us, or at least as normal as it could possibly get after this. Can you do that for me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I promise."

Danni nodded and started to walk away again, tears still running out of their eyes.

"Wait!" Danni yelled. Dick turned around and looked at his twin.

"What is it, sis?"

"W-want to sing one last song with me?" She asked nervously, hoping he would say yes.

"I was thinking the same thing." Dick said smiling at his sister. Danni walked over to Dick and grabbed his hands.

 **(Song: Flashlight by Jessie J.** _Danni_ **/** Dick **/** _together_ **)**

 _When tomorrow comes_

 _I'll be on my own_

 _Feeling frightened of_

 _The things that I don't know_

 _When tomorrow comes_

 _Tomorrow comes_

 _Tomorrow comes_

And though the road is long

I look up to the sky

And In the dark I found, I stop and I won't fly

And I sing along, I sing along, then I sing along

 _I got all I need when I got you and I_

 _I look around me, and see sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_

 _Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes_

 _I can't lie, it's a sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_

 _Cause you're my flash light_

You're my flash light

 _you're my flash light_

 _Ohh-Ohh_

 _I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top_

I'm not the afraid when the rain won't stop

Cause you light the way

 _You light the way_ _, you light the way_

 _I got all I need when I got you and I_

 _I look around me, and see sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_

 _Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes_

 _Can't lie, it's a sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_

 _light_ _light_ _light_

 _You're my flash light light light,_

 _you're my flash light light light_

 _You're my flash light light light light light ohhh-oh-whohhh_

 _I got all I need when I got you and I_

 _I look around me, and see sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_

 _Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes_

 _Can't lie, it's a sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_

 _You're my flash light_

You're my flash light

 _You're my flash light_

You're my flash light

' _Cause you're my flashlight_

When the song ended, they hugged each other like they were each other's lifeline, tears streaming down their faces.

Unbeknownst to the twins, the adults were watching the conversation with tears in their eyes. They knew that they needed one other the most now and they are taking them apart.

The drive back to the mansion was quiet, with an exception of some sobs from Dick. When the limousine stopped, they got out and went inside. Dick excused himself for being tired and went up to his room, where he started texting Danni.

After Danni walked away from Dick, she got on the private jet Bruce used to get her home safely. Bruce, knowing full and well how the Fentons drove, insisted that they'd take the jet to take Danni to Amity safely. Maddy got on as well and Jack drove the RV back to Amity.

When they were both seated, Maddy began explaining how thing are going to be from now on. She told Danni that they are ghost researchers/ experts/ hunters, that they have an older son, by 2 years, Jake, that they'd arrange a 'play-date' for her and Dick and that they will be there if she needed them.

After Maddy was finished explaining, Danni started listing to music, only to be interrupted by a text from Dick.

'Hey, you ok?' He asked.

'No you?'

'Nope, are you home yet?'

'No'

'What are you doing?'

'Listing to music, you?'

'Working at my computer'

'What for?'

'…research'

'Dick…'

'What? You wouldn't think that I would let my sis go with complete strangers without doing some research, would you?'

…

…

'Ok then, what'd you got?'

'Ok so the Fentons are ghost hunters/researchers/ experts, but they've never seen any. They make anti-ghost weapons and are seen as a joke to the world of science and the people of Amity. They also have an 11 year old son, Jake Fenton, who doesn't believe in ghosts. They're actually really famous. It looks like we're the only ones who didn't know this.'

'They told me. And it sure was nice living under that rock.'

'Hahaha Yeah, it sure was. I miss you sis'

'Yeah, I miss you too bro'

They kept texting until Danni was in Amity. She told Maddy that she wanted to video chat with Dick, so Maddy gave her a small tour of the house and showed her her bedroom. Thanking Maddy and telling her to thank Jack for her when he came home, Danny closed the door and went to the computer that was standing there and video chatted with Dick for a few more hours before going to bed.

* * *

It's been three years since the twins said their last goodbye to their parents. During those three years Danni and Dick video chatted everyday around 7PM till about 10PM and Danni got to go to Gotham every week-end to visit Dick. Dick told Danni how he worked with Batman, aka Bruce Wayne, to get revenge on Zucco and how he became Robin. He told her about his adventures and friends, heroes and non-heroes, such as Barbara Gordon, Kid Flash aka Wally West, Speedy aka Roy Harper and Aqualad aka Kaldur'am or Kaldur.

And Danni, on her turn, told him how stupid it was to have 'ghost experts/ researchers/ hunters' as adoptive parents and how everybody thought she was a loser and a freak because of them. She told him about her best friends; Samuel 'Sam' Manson, a Goth and Tina Foley, a techno geek. He easily guessed why she didn't have any other friends. She told him about all the bullying and other problems she had.

They taught each other new languages such as Esperanto, Latin, Spanish, Dutch and German. But also things like hacking a computer, making electronic devices and butchering the English language with words like 'aster', 'whelmed' and 'traught'.

One day Danni confessed to Dick that she still called her adoptive parents Maddy and Jack. When asked why, she only answered that they could never replace their mom and dad and that they actually tried to replace them, so she lost her respect for them. The same goes for Jake, even though he didn't really try to replace Dick, it sure as hell felt that way. Bruce on the other hand, she actually liked. He didn't try to replace their dad, he was fun to be around, he is Batman, he knew when to leave them alone for some sibling time and when to come back, he is Batman, he had an awesome butler/ old friend, he is Batman, he helped to get revenge on Tony Zucco for killing their parents, ow and did she mention that HE IS THE FRIKKING BATMAN? If anything, with Bruce in Gotham, she felt more comfortable and happy than with the Fentons in Amity Park.

Dick responded by confessing he did the same with his adoptive parent but for a different reason. He did that 'cause he was afraid that if he did call Bruce 'dad', he would forget his real dad. But Danni reassured him that she'd never let that happen.

* * *

It was 6AM when Danni woke up because of Jack's overenthusiastic, booming voice. She wondered why he was so happy and woke her up at such a god-awful hour until she checked her calendar. Today was the day they'd turn on their 'ghost portal'. Groaning she got up and got ready. "This is going to be a long day." She said to herself.

Walking to her closet, she picked a white hoody, faded blue skinny jeans and a pair of blue and white convers. Seeing as it was Saturday and she wasn't planning on leaving the house, she didn't put in earrings or wore her necklace. She put her hair in a high pony-tale that still made her hair reach her mid-back.

After breakfast she called Sam and Tina to come over 'cause they wanted to see the ghost portal being turned on. Jack and Maddy said it was OK as long as they wore jumpsuits to protect them, and they agreed to do so.

So here they are now. In the basement, no wait scratch that, they're in the 'lab', all wearing jumpsuits except for Danni who hadn't put it on yet.

Jack didn't notice and plugged in the portal, turning it on, with a loud "BANZAI" for the 'effect'. Or so they thought, instead of a portal appearing there were some sparks but after that, it went dead.

Jack, Maddy, Sam and Tina had disappointment, disbelieving and sadness written all over their bodies. Danni stared in shock and disbelieve at her foster parents. Did they not see that she didn't have her jumpsuit on yet? Was her safety so unimportant that they didn't even check? What kind of parents are they if they first lecture me about the safety rules for three hours and then don't even check if everybody is ready? Jake just had an annoyed look on his face and crossed his arms.

"I told you it wouldn't work." He said.

"All that work, for nothing. Come on Jack, let's eat some fudge" Maddy said brokenly.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Jack said between sobs.

Danni looked back at the portal and studied it, only to see a lose wire sparking dangerously. With her knowledge on electronics, thanks to Dick and Bruce, she knew it was going to explode if the electricity isn't turned off within the next ten seconds.

"Maddy, Jack you have to turn off the electricity otherwise the portal is going to-" Dannis warning was cut off by the explosion of the portal. Green energy started to fill the room along with burning hot flames. Danni make it to the kitchen before the green energy and flames caught up with her. Danni was engulfed in the green energy. The green energy and flames making it feel like she was being electrocuted and burned at the same time. She screamed out in agony, begging for it to stop.

When the pain stopped she felt as if she was about to faint, but she ignored the feeling and started running out of the burning house. She wasted no time and ran to a nearby alleyway and hid behind the dumpster, finally letting herself slip unconscious.

When she woke up, it was already dark. She decided that she'd go to Gotham to find Dick 'cause she didn't want another stupid foster family, she wanted her real family, she at least liked Bruce and would be happy to be adopted by him and not that creepy old college friend the Fentons*COUGH COUGH JACK COUGH COUGH* couldn't shut up about. She started walking in the direction of Gotham, hoping she'd make it there before something of someone happened.

* * *

Dick was close to having a panic attack because a few days ago Danni started to not call for their daily video chat, and when called, she didn't answer either. She also didn't answer her phone or the landline. The Fentons were just as unreachable as she was. He told Bruce about it and that she NEVER misses a call, but Bruce told him to relax and that they probably had a reason for not answering. So he was watching TV with Bruce before getting ready to go on patrol. As their movie just ended, Dick turned the TV to the newscast as he usually did. Only this time there was no usual thing on the news.

Dick watched in horror after he read the title 'Fentons Works Exploded', unconsciously leaning closer to Bruce. Bruce also read the title and prayed it wasn't what he thought it was. He noticed Dick leaning closer to him, so he put an arm around his shoulders.

" _ **A few days ago Fenton Works, located in Amity Park, Illinois, exploded. Destroying the whole block the house was on. It is believed that the explosion came from the basement of the building. The residents of Amity Park state that the Fentons where to test a new invention. Researchers think that the experiment is the cause of the explosion, taking several lives. The Fentons, Jackson Fenton, Maddiline Fenton, Jake Fenton and adoptive daughter Danielle Fenton, along with Samuel Manson and Tina Foley are believed to have died in the first explosion. The only thing found were six jumpsuits in the basement. DNA results conclude that they were in the lab when it exploded and were killed in the first explosion. In other news-"**_ A news reporter said.

Dick felt his heart break into a million pieces. His only living family member, his twin sister, the other half of his soul, was dead. He started to cry his eyes out, wishing that it wasn't true, that it was only a sick joke. But it wasn't. Danni really was dead. Gone. Because of THEM. Those stupid Fentons with their stupid ghost obsession KILLED Danni!

Bruce watched in horror and disbelieve as the reporter told the story. He heard Dick starting to cry so he pulled him close in hope to comfort him. But he knew it wouldn't matter, Danni was the only one that could comfort Dick during times like this. And now, there was nobody left to comfort him.

Bruce made the decision not to go patrolling for the night as he silently cried and mourned over the death of Danielle Grayson.

* * *

Danni made it. She made it to Gotham City. During the few days it took her to get here, some weird stuff has been going on with her. She kept becoming invisible and could walk straight through things. She could also fly and shoot green stuff out of her hands, but only when she changed into her other form.

A white ring would form around her, changing her black hair, that was ¾ of the length of her back, to snow white and her sapphire eyes a glowing emerald green. Her clothes also changed to their opposite colour.

Currently she was walking through the streets of Gotham. She looked around, searching for any sings or clues from Batman or Robin. She knew it was time for them to start to patrol the city, but there was no sight of that. ' _Come on Dick, where are you? You should've been on patrol half an hour ago._ ' Danni thought.

A tall man with green hair and clowns make-up creeped out of the shadows. He made his way to where Danni was standing, and patted her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, but what are you doing here at night, on the streets of Gotham? A fine young lady as you shouldn't be out now." the man asked with a sinister smile on his face.

Danni only needed a second to recognize who the man was. The Joker.

"Well, you gonna answer the question or what?" The Joker asked.

"I-I'm here to search for my twin brother." Danni answered with a shaking voice.

"And who might this twin brother be?" Joker asked in an amused voice.

"Eem…, what do you got behind your back?" Danni asked, trying to avoid answering the Jokers question. She couldn't just say that she was searching for Robin 'cause that would result in her abduction and Dick would most certainly die if the Joker gets his hands in him and she couldn't let that happen. But she also couldn't say she was searching for Dick Grayson 'cause that would also end up in Dick being in the hands of the Joker as well. She hoped that he would take the bait and forget the subject.

"Oh, this thing? Just something I stole from a guy named Freakshow or something. Thought it looked cool so I stole it. Said it controls ghosts." The Joker answered taking the bait. He took a read staff with a bat on top and atop of the bat was read glowing crystal ball the size of a fist out.

While Danni was staring at the crystal ball, her eyes started to change slowly from sapphire to glowing emerald green and in the blink of an eye, her eyes were glowing blood red.

"Now this is interesting. I wonder… Change to your ghost form." The Joker commanded, and Danni did just that. She let the white rings appear to change in her ghost form.

Danni's blue skinny jeans turned green, her white hoodie turned to black, blue and white shoes turned green and black and her black hair turned snowy-white, pale skin tanning a few shades. Her eyes stayed red.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Yes, this is most interesting! HA!" Joker laughed maniacally, starring at Danni.

"Now go have some fun and cause some havoc." Joker commanded.

"No." Danni said crossing her arms.

"Excuse me?"

"I said: no."

"And why not?" The Joker growled, really annoyed.

"'Cause I look like crap." Danni stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, rolling her eyes and gesturing to her appearance. That moment, the Joker noticed the condition her clothes were in. Her white hoody was torn in several places and was covered in dirt, her jeans was equally torn and covert in dirt, her shoes were missing half of their laces. Her raven black hair was lose once again, 'cause during her accidental periods of intangibility she lost her hair tie, and looked like a crow's nest. Danni had very pronounced dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep. She was so concentrated on getting to Gotham as fast as possible, she sometimes forget to sleep.

' _Hhmmm, I should be in full control of her, but I'm not. Well at least I changed her a little bit. Better something than nothing._ '

"Then we're going to have to fix that, won't we?" Joker asked amused by her attitude.

"Now you're talking." Danni said with a smirk. She grabbed the Joker, made them invisible and flew to a nearby mall.

"Let me go, NOW!" Joker ordered.

Danni smirked and said "Ok." Letting go of the Joker.

The Joker, realizing what she just did, begged "NO! Please hold me?! PLEASE?!"

Danni smirked and flew down to catch the Joker right before he made contact with the ground.

"Thank you." Joker muttered, scared half out of his mind. Seeing Bats was just as scary as falling to the ground at 175 m/h with no parachute.

"Now THAT was FUN! HAHAHA!" Danni laughed maniacally. Her laugh send chills up Jokers spine. Who knew that was possible?

The rest of the flight was in silence. After finally arriving at the mall, Danni phased them through the roof. After hours of discussion over what she would look like, Danni settled down with purple knee high boots with a 4'5 inch heels, a neon green and vibrant pink skirt ending mid-thigh, green fishnet tights under it, a purple crop top with a hood and a crying clown on the front of it, a leather jacket that has a pink bottom half and faded into a green top half with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows, a green and red fingerless glove on her right hand and a purple and pink one on her left. She wore a red stereotypical ghost symbol on a necklace with a matching ring on her left hand and ear rings. Her hair was curled and dyed with streaks of blond, black, pink, green, red, purple and electric blue, with some parts left uncolored adding snow white into te colorful mix, to the extent that you couldn't see what her naturel colour was. She wore a green and red domino mask to cover her eyes. But she refused to wear any make-up.

All in all, a pretty inappropriate appearance for a twelve-year-old girl.

"Now we're going to have some fun." Danni said with a smile on her face that made the Joker proud. She grabbed his hand and flew them out of the mall, headed straight for the bank of Gotham. Yes, they were going to have a lot of FUN.

That night the Joker and his partner, Poltergeist, robbed four banks, two museums and eight jewelry stores. With each crime, the Joker could feel his control over Danni getting stronger. The inhabitants of Gotham were all wondering where the dynamic duo was.

* * *

While the Joker and Danni were committing crimes, Bruce Wayne tried to calm down and comfort a heart-broken Dick Grayson. That night Dick decided to keep being a twin a secret for ever, even from his friends and the League. Only for one sole reason, he promised her.

* * *

For a year long, Danni and the Joker had a lot of 'fun', making them the perfect criminal team/family. Danni knew the Joker wasn't her real dad, but he was the closest thing she's got to one. And the Joker was, surprisingly, good at pretending to care greatly about her. The only thing he wanted was the information to finally defeat Batsy and Bird-brain.

While they were running around in Gotham having 'fun', they were a team. When they're caught Joker always took the hit for her, making sure she escaped. When they're just at home, better known as an abandoned building, relaxing, they'd act like a 'real' father and daughter would.

Danni also got new powers, which were a little hard to control at first. She kept a list with all her powers because she would sometimes forget which ones she mastered and which ones needed more practice. She mastered flying, intangibility, invisibility, ecto-rays, duplication and overshadowing. While she still needed to practice more with others like telepathy, teleportation, cryokinesis, ghostly whale and the shape shifting of ectoplasm; making things such as shields, swords and silhouettes of people because they were still draining a lot of energy. Using her duplication to their advantage, Danni made duplicates to spy 24/7 on each and every member of the Justice League and their sidekicks. The thing about her duplicates is that even though it's still a little bit draining, she could keep the up for 5 days strait and then she'd need to rest a little before she could make new ones, she'd get all the memories of the duplicates when they were absorbed back into her body. She knew all their dirty little secrets; like secret identities, what they really thought about each other, what their combat tactics where, etc., but she never told the Joker about those. They were her little secret.

While Danni lives the life she thinks she wants, Joker was just using her to get what he wanted. After every time they had fun, he would get a little more in control of her, getting more and more information out of her.

After watching a movie together, Danni leaned closer into Jokers chest. Joker wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"You know, I never answered you question, did I?" Danni asked.

"What question, honey?" Joker asked sweetly, knowing he wouldn't get the info if he didn't.

"The one you asked me a year ago." She said, a little messing with him.

"And witch one would that be?" Joker asked, trying and failing to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"The one where you asked who my twin brother is. And it's really, really important." She said with a huge smile on her face, barely containing her laughter. Joker's eyes widened, he would finally get the answer as to why she was in Gotham a year ago, searching for her twin where Bats and Robin always start their patrolling. It was a little suspicious but she couldn't be the twin of Birdy, could she? Joker silently chuckled at the thought. No, of course not, he doesn't have a twin.

"And?" he asked eagerly.

"And, what?" she asked innocently, playing dumb.

"And who is your twin brother?" he asked playing along with her game.

"Oooww. Why didn't you just ask that immediately?" She asked in all innocence looking him in the eye.

"Danni..." He said in a playful but threatening way.

"…Kill joy." She said narrowing her eyes and an amused smile on her face.

"Just tell me."

"…" Danni didn't answer 'cause she didn't hear her magic word.

"Please?" He sighted.

"Just 'cause you said 'please'."

"…"

"Ow yeah hehe, haven't told you yet. Richard Grayson, although he preferred you'd call him Dick." She said.

"And how is this of any importance?" Joker said tiredly.

"He's Robin." She stated casually.

"WHAT?!" Joker exclaimed, shooting in a sitting position causing Danni to fall off of the couch they were lying on. He couldn't believe she knew who Robin was all along or that she is his twin sister!

"OW! WATCH IT!" Danni sat up rubbing her head. "Yeah, he's my twin bro. I-is that something b-bad?" she asked fearfully, thinking that her 'dad' wouldn't love her anymore because she's Robin's twin. She knew how much he hated Batman and Robin, but now that he knows that she is his twin, does that make him hate her too?

"No, honey! It's great! Now we can start our revenge on good old Batsy and Bird Brain!" Joker laughed and hugged Danni tightly lifting her from the ground. Danni sighted in relief and hugged him back.

"Now, to plan our revenge."

Danni blinked in surprise at him. Did he just say 'our'? Does that mean that she can help? "Our?" She asked in a nervous and barely noticeable voice, trying not to get her hopes up. Usually when he says 'our' he is just talking to one of his personality's and forgot that she was still there.

The Joker looked at her nervous and uncertain form, a small smile appearing on his face. Even though he knew she wasn't important and just plain just fun to mess with sometimes, she somehow found a way into his small and insane heart. But he would never tell anyone that, of course. They might think he's gone soft, and the Joker doesn't do soft. "Yes, ours. Didn't you say you hated him and wanted revenge on him for abandoning you?"

THAT was true. Danni did hate Dick for not searching for her, abandoning her for a year! But there was still that small voice in her head that said that she didn't was to do this, that she is making BIG mistakes. Telling her that all she really wants is her brother back and be a family with him and Bruce, not kill them and take over Gotham with the Joker. But that was one of the many problems with that voice, it wouldn't shut up about how she loved her brother and being around Bruce and Alfred. How much she wanted to work WITH Batman, and not fight against him. But if Batman really was the 'World's Greatest Detective', how come he still hasn't found her? The voice usually replied saying that maybe they didn't know she was alive, but she usually ignored the stupid voice.

"Does that mean that I can help?" She asked hopeful and excited.

"Of course."

* * *

 **That was it for the** **prologue. Hope you guys liked it and tell me what you think of it, if there are any grammar mistakes that I need to correct, or if somebody was too OOC. If you're a guest, please leave a name to make it easier to answer to your review.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **PikaWing ;)**


	2. Joker's plan

**So I'm back! I never thought I'd get this many followers/favorites/reviews in like, 2 days, so thank you to everybody that** **followed/Favorited/reviewed** **! But don't expect another chapter to come so soon 'cause this one was almost done when I posted the prologue and I still have to start on the next one. I just posted this one 'cause you guys are awesome!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **meme563:** **Well *clears throat* I can't tell you too much about that 'cause I'd spoil the whole story, but she is going to meet the Team at some point! ;) XD**

 **GUEST:** **I know that the opposite color of blue orange is and green's red, but I only did that 'cause in the series, Danny's blue eyes also turn to green so I just stayed with that. As for the 'control' thing, in the series Danny didn't just experienced a traumatic event and was perfectly fine, he just watched the Circus Gothica commercial on Sam's TV. Danni on the other hand was slightly an emotion wreck, she was in an explosion a few days ago where her best friends and adoptive family died, she just got her powers by, you guessed it, a traumatic event _and_ she is in direct view of the crystal ball so the effects are different. I mean, you wouldn't be A-OK if your adoptive family and best friends jut died. I hope you understand why I did those things now. And if I offended you in any way, I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean it that way! XD**

 **Good Witch Of Babble:** **Great that you like it and you're pretty much right about everything you said, so I hope the events in theis chapter make it more interesting. XD**

 **demonfox19: Well here's the next chapter and I totally love your profile pic! XD**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 _October 1 (near the end of Revelation)_

"Wonder boy. You are ours. Hahaha." The Joker said laughing maniacally and started attacking Robin.

Rob was a bit taken aback by that the Joker just said but got ready for battle, though he slowed down ever so slightly. ' _Ours_?' He thought.

Joker noticed that Robin was slowing down. His plan was working. "hahahaha. I've always wanted to carve this bird."

Robin was still deep in thoughts as he tried to figure out what the Joker meant. " _Who is he talking about? He would never let anyone else kill me; he'd rather do it himself._ "

Even though Robin was slowing down because of his thoughts, the Joker still couldn't beat him, so he decided to finish his dance with the bird.

"Hahahaha. You look so alike, except for the gender and the times she changes, but still very alike!" Joker taunted. "She missed you, you know, when she first came to Gotham to search for you, but not anymore. She doesn't care about you any longer. Not after you abandoned her! Hahahahahaha!"

Rob's eyes widened in shock and started hyperventilating. He froze to the ground as his mind raced with thoughts. " _D-D-Danni? No, that can't be. She-she died when Fenton Works exploded. Does that mean that she is still alive?! Did she really come to Gotham to look for me? I, I didn't abandon her, did I? Wait! Did the Joker watched her change?! EEEEEEWWW, now we can add pedophile to the list of things he is!_ "

The Joker took advantage of that and knocked him back. Robin lost his balance and fell to the ground. The Joker got ready to give the killing blow, only to be stopped by a bat-a-rang. Looking to where it came from, he was surprised to say the least.

The Justice League came to ruin the plans. They surround the Injustice League.

"It's over." Batman stated.

Count Vertigo, after side glancing at Ivy, raised his hands in defeat and said "There will be another day."

The Joker was really mad. Not only did the plant plan fail, but also his revenge plan on Batsy. "Another day? Another day?! There will be no other day, not for any of us! HAHAHAHA!" he said and activated some of the remaining vines to release Joker Venom.

But of course, Bats just had to go and warn them. "Joker venom spores, don't breath." He ordered as he knocked the Joker out. The spores began to rise but Dr. Faith flew up.

"Fear not." A mix of Aqualad's and Nabu's voice said. He created a shield that sucked in all the spores. "Faith has intervened." He stated.

* * *

"What were you thinking?! How could you let him put on the helmet?! Nabu will never release him now. Kaldur will be trapped inside forever." Wally yelled/ said and everything went silent.

A flash of light made everybody turn their attention back to , or more precisely Kaldur with the helmet in his hands.

"Nabu let you go?" Wally asked.

"He almost did not, but your friend, Kent, was most helpful. He says 'hello'." Kaldur said with a smile on his face, to what Wally smiles back. But that soon fell as Batman spoke.

"We're done here. The supervaillan secret society is been neutralized, although the Joker somehow escaped. As for your performance… It was satisfactory."

It was true, during all the commotion nobody noticed a colorful form appear, and disappear taking the Joker with it.

The team glanced at each other, all except Robin, who was staring at the ground, lost in his thoughts. " _Danni. What has Joker done to you? Was what he said true? Are you still alive? Did you really come to search for me? Don't you care about me anymore? Did I really abandon you? Did he really see you change? Eew. Will you ever forgive me? Where are you? Oh Danni, I miss you so much._ " A single tear fell out of his eye.

Nobody noticed except for Batman, who was keeping a close eye on his protégé ever since he almost died fighting the Joker. Something happened during that fight and he was going to find out what.

* * *

The ride back to the mansion was silent. Robin was still thinking about Danni, while Batman was hoping that, whatever happened, had nothing to do with Danni. Every time since the explosion, Dick has been in and out of small depressions. They take about a week to pass, but that week is always more frightening than the one before. It started out with being less chatty as usual but it started to become more frequent and get worse. Last time he refused to eat anything after breakfast, and those where rarely more than 2 pancakes, and was unresponsive to everything going on around him.

He always needs a break from school, the team and his friends. The only one able to get through to him is Wally, even if it's only a little bit. But Wally doesn't even know the reason of the depressions, that Dick has a twin, that they were separated after the funeral of their parents or that she died in an explosion. But he does it, so it's good enough. Because of Dick's little problems, Dick's and Bruce's relationship was set back a few years. Dick didn't tell Bruce as much as he used to because it always made him feel worse. Most people would say that talking about your problems helps, but for some reason talking make him just feel worse than before so he decided to just not talk about it.

When they came near the entrance of the cave, Dicks head was about to explode because of all the thoughts. " _How can Danni still be alive? Maybe the Joker lied. But nobody knows I have a twin sister. Should I tell Bruce? I mean he is my mentor, my father-figure. Maybe I shouldn't tell him, I want revenge on the Joker for what he did to Danni. She would never tell anyone about my identities, I mean, her friends were HUGE fans and she still didn't tell anyone. But still, maybe I should tell Bruce. He IS THE Batman and he already helped me once with a revenge search, ending up in me becoming the first Robin. Maybe he'll help me again? Ugh! I really need to decide what to do, before it's too late."_

They got out of the car without saying a word, Bats locked the car and went to the computers while Rob, acting out of habit, went to his room to change without a word. Bruce kept following Dick through the mansion using the security cameras. When Dick entered his room to change, Bruce stopped watching and went to change for himself.

When Bruce was changed he went to check up on Dick in his room, only to find him not there. A little alarmed, he started to search the mansion, but Dick was still nowhere to be found. As a last resort, he went to check the Batcave.

Once there, he, to his relief, saw Dick sitting in a chair, wearing civilian clothes. Dick had his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, his head resting on them. He looked so fragile it worried Bruce a lot. Every time Dick looked like this, was at the beginning of a depression week. Bruce was hoping that this was not the case. He needed to know what happed during that fight with the Joker.

"Bruce." Dick suddenly said making Bruce jump ever so slightly in surprise.

"We-we need to talk…A-about what happened...D-during the fight...With the Joker." Dick said, venom dripping off of his voice at the end.

Bruce didn't hesitate to move to the couch close to where Dick was sitting. Bruce patted the empty space next to him, hoping Dick would finally trust him enough to talk about all his problems and come sit next to him. Dick hesitantly crawled out of the chair he was sitting in and sat next to Bruce. He waited patiently as Dick was searching for the right words to say. Dick shifted nervously into a position so that he'd be facing Bruce.

"During that fight he-he said… things that made he lose my concentration. He… he just shocked me enough to lose the upper hand." He said, hoping Bruce would believe him. But, NO, THE UNIVERSE JUST HATES HIM RIGHT NOW!

"Dick, the whole story, the whole truth." Bruce ordered in a soft voice, knowing full and well Dick would probably not tell the truth if he didn't want to.

Dick hesitated again, comparing the pros and cons over and over again in his head. Maybe, maybe he shouldn't tell Bruce. He would just think it was stupid to get distracted by something that could easily have been a lie. But Bruce deserves the truth, he's done so much for him that he couldn't lie. Dick sighted and looked away to avoid eye contact.

"When we started fighting in the swamp, he said that I was 'ours'. I thought that was weird 'cause the Joker would never let anyone else kill me, he'd rather do it himself. Then he said and I quote ' _You look so alike, except for the gender and the times she changes, but still very alike. She missed you, you know, when she first came to Gotham to search for you, but not anymore. She doesn't care about you any longer. Not after you abandoned her.'_ I froze in shock, letting my guard drop and Joker kicked me. I lost my balance and fell, and then you came." He started sobbing, curling back up in a ball. "I can't stop thinking about what he said and the possibility that she really is still alive and with the Joker. I can't shake off the feeling that I failed as her older twin brother." Dick confessed full out crying his eyes out.

To say Bruce was shocked would be an understatement. Learning that Danni's still alive was shocking, but that she also told the Joker their secrets identities, that she stays with him and that they had NO clue was even more shocking. What if she has been a criminal during the year she was 'dead' or that she's been beaten till she told him or that the Joker- no not now. Dick is on the verge of slipping back in a depression week. He had to do something. He pulled Dick into a hug and rubbed his hand in soothing circles.

"We will find her. I promise. You're going to get her back. That, I'm sure off. Maybe what the Joker said was true, but that doesn't mean that everything that he said was true." Bruce said trying his best to sound comforting and reassuring. Dick looked into Bruce's eyes.

"Y-you-you r-really th-think s-so?" he asked sobbing, sounding hopeful but not really convinced.

Bruce looked him in the eye and answer "I may not know Danni as good as you do, but I know her good enough to know she would never do something like telling the Joker all our secrets. It's just not in her nature. She would never betray you on her own free will, she has a big heart, so she wound never say or do something that could end up in you, or anyone else for that matter, getting hurt. You out of all people you should know that. She's your sister and I'm sure that she still has a spot in her heart for her twin brother, you just have to look in the right places."

Dick listened closely to Bruce, his sobbing slowly stopping. Bruce did have a point. Danni would never say something that could lead to him getting hurt. Maybe there was a chance that she wasn't in full control of her actions, and that she needed help getting free. Their help…, his help. Yeah, all she needed was help, and he was going to help her, even if it's the last thing he does. He wiped his tears away and uncurled form his ball and straitened himself a little.

"Yeah, your right. She would never do that unless there was something wrong with her. She needs help and we are going to give it to her. All we need to do is find the Joker and interrogate him. And if that doesn't work, we'll just have to find a lead ourselves. But where would he be? Would he still be in Gotham with her now that we know she's with him, or did they move to someplace we would never look for them? Either way, I'm sure we can find them. There's nothing that can be kept a secret from the Batman and Robin once they get wind of it. Maybe if we question Poison Ivy or another member of the Injustice League, we could find a lead on their whereabouts. What do you think?" He ranted, going into his 'detective mode' as Alfred called it, his determination to find his sister and saving her driving him.

Bruce watched him rant with a victorious, amused and proud smile on his face. Victorious because he prevented Dick going into a depression week, amused because of how quick his ward was thinking of a way to find the Joker and get Danni back, and proud because of how well Dick was doing trying to figure out where the Joker could be and how to get the information they'd need to find them. Bruce chuckled as he saw how late it was getting. Soon it'd be time to go patrolling and it was a school day tomorrow so Dick should go to bed now. "I think you're right, but I also think that it's time for you to go to bed."

"But I'm not tired and it's almost time to go on patrol." Dick whined. He was too concentrated on finding his sister to go to bed now.

"That doesn't matter, it's a school day tomorrow and you know that you're not allowed to patrol on school days."

"But I'm not tired." Dick tried to muffle a yawn behind his hands as he tried to win the discussion, his eyes slowly starting to close.

"Do I have to drag your butt upstairs so that you'd go to bed?" He asked in an overly-amused tone.

"But I'm not" yawn "tired."

"I can always call Alfred…" he smirked as Dick paled a teeny tiny little bit, this always convinced him to go to bed, even when he really wasn't tired. When he wants to, Alfred can be one scary butler.

"Y-you wouldn't DARE."

"Ow, but I think that I would."

Dick sighted in defeat and got off the couch. "Fine, I'll go to bed." He mumbled. He really didn't like it when Bruce threatened to call Alfred to get him to bed.

* * *

Danni missed the conversation between Bruce and Dick because her duplicate was absorbed back into her a few hours ago, right after she got the Joker out of the presence of the League and the Team. She was too tired to keep any of the duplicates up and she fell asleep the moment she laid her head on her pillow, not knowing that her brother and Bruce began their search for her.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hope you liked it and that I din't confuse you with the whole 'new powers' thing or when/where we are in the episodes. So before someone asks it, yes, Danni did go to the Ghost Zone to learn how to controle her cryokenetics and she did meet Frostbite. She was just not as wel known and nice as in the series, but, yeah, they helped her out anyways. In future chapters, she is going to the GZ and is going to 'meet' some of it's inhabitants. There is also going to be more DaddyBats for anyone that's wondering. Please favorite/follow and review, I love hearing of you guys. So with that all said and done, see you next time!**

 **PikaWings ;)**


	3. A note

**HEY GUYS! I'm soooo sorry that I haven't posted anything in like 2 months, I feel like a horrible person cuz I made you wait for sooo long, but my sister demotivated me a lot. Every time the view counter thingy passed another 100 I jumped through the house like a moron for like 2 hours because I was happy. She said that I'm a, and I quote, "psychotic sadist for writing those stupid stories that everybody that reads is just as psychotic as you cuz nobody in their right mind would ever read that!". My best friend then read ST and she was as moronic about it as I was and got me motivated again. But when I tried to write thing chapter, my brain refused to focus, but it finally did though!**

 **For those who haven't noticed, I've started naming my chapters and I also changed a few things in the previous chapters.** **Anyways, thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews. Also worth mentioning, 940 VIEWS! Never thought I'd get this many views after only 2 months! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible, I've been looking forward to doing Failsafe so it's going to be sooner than this one.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **meme563:** **I'm not sure if she's gonna have somebody in this story but in it's sequel, that my mind decided to plan out instead of this chapter, she will have a boyfriend. Eventually.**

 **:** **Thanks! And Robin ha a reason for being the way he is, Joker though...I'm just not really good at writing him.**

 **Good Wich Of Babble: They're 13 actually. I've chosen t put their birthday on the first of December. The Team will be totally clueless of the whole Twin thing, hence the title. Though the chances of the Team running into Danni is small seeing as she is always in Gotham, unless she's in the Ghost Zone, and Batman has strict rules about other heroes in Gotham. And ere is the next chapter, hope you like it!**

 **ShiraYukiShadow:** **English isn't my first language so grammar mistakes are bound to happen.**

 **Teddy Bear:** **It isn't hard to guess who you are seeing as you are the only one who reviewed in Dutch and is _complaining_ about the length. Also, using the nickname _I gave you_ may not be the best way to hide your identity. Jeez Teddy, and then you say _I_ Don' think things through. Aaaand I ave no idea why I'm responding now cuz I already told you this in person and you don't even read my story anymore! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER AND THAT WAS 2 MONTHS AGO!**

 **Angel Demonio:** **Thank you so much! I have a ton of other ideas with them being twins. When this story is finished I'll begin on those!**

 **Now on with the story, and sorry if it sucks, it's the best I could come up with.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

 _October 10_

 _Mount Justice_

"Pineapple juice." Captain Marvel handed Wally a glass with a little umbrella, a straw and a few ice-cubes in it. Wally took it from him and took a sip. "Just what the doctor ordered."

"How's the arm doing Wally?" Captain M asked.

Wally signed and leaned back in his chair. "Heh, nothing wrong nachos can't cure." He hinted.

"Nachos? Ow! I'll get you some!" And with that Captain Marvel flew away.

Meanwhile Robin was getting his ass kicked by Artemis in training. It's not like he couldn't beat her, he could, really, he is Batman's protege after all. It's just that his thoughts aren't where they are supposed to be. It's pretty hard to concentrate on training while all you can think about is your thought-to-be-dead-but-may-be-working-with-or-being-tortured-by-a-lunatic-for-almost-a-year-and-nobody-knows-if-she's-still-alive twin sister.

Speaking of which, it's been TEN DAYS and they STILL didn't have one damn lead on the whereabouts of Danni and the Joker. Hell, there hasn't been a sighting of the self proclaimed Clown Prince in the past 10 days. Nowhere. He and Bruce are both getting more and more irritated that the Joker has been able to hide these past days, not even the Batcomputer could find any sings of Joker activity!

Not only did the lack of activity irritate him, but also the fact that the Joker knows who they are and that he has Danni, _if_ she is indeed still alive. There is always the ever so slight chance that he killed her after she told him their identities. But that would be very unlikely, even if she told him every single thing she knew, she could still be used to torment them. He knows she means a lot to the both Batman and Robin, she's Richard Grayson aka Robin's twin sister.

That thought made his wander to Bruce, or more precisely Batman this morning in the Batcave right after he woke up.

Dick had woken up from another dreamless sleep, the thought of his sister keeping him too busy to get a good night's rest. He got out of his bed and went straight towards the Batcave.

That has become a new habit lately. Getting up from either a nightmare or a dreamless sleep, going to the Batcave. Then either doing some scans to see if there were any signs of his sister or Joker activity, or finding Bruce already doing that or trying to find a place where they might be. Then staying there until either Bruce or Alfred sends him back to his room to get ready for school, training at Mount Justice or just to get into something else then his pj's.

Going down the stairs to the Batcave he saw Bruce in his Batman attire, with his cowl down, sitting at the Batcomputer, staring irritated at a map of Gotham and the surrounding areas, as if all the answers would just flop out of it if you keep glaring at it long enough. The map is covert in red circles and crossed out places.

Every place the Joker has used as a hideout before were immediately checked by the dynamic duo, but they came up empty handed. Every place that fits the Joker's usual hideout description was checked too, and again leaving them at a dead end too. Then there were the places where you wouldn't think of immediately when you thought of the Joker, the places that would be convenient for him to use to hide somebody that shouldn't be heard, but once again, nothing.

It wasn't adding up, it was like they knew when they would search certain, very promising, buildings, and then just up and leave. Sometimes it was like they just missed them, but there wasn't anything that would point to a listening or tracking devise, Batman even did a VERY thorough search of the mansion, Batcave, Batmobile and their suits.

Dick walked up to Bruce and looked at the map for a while before speaking. "Found anything yet?" His voice was cracking a bit because he cried himself to sleep yesterday… again.

Bruce, being _the_ Batman, noticed this but chose to let it go, already used to this new routine. Without even looking away from the screen he gave a small "No." and went back to fully concentrate on finding Danni and the Joker. Or at this point glaring at the computer screen, to stubborn to give up on finding them and putting the Joker behind bars again, after unleashing the wrath of both DaddyBats and a seriously pissed off, protective Robin. No one did anything against one of them without getting the attention of the other. Call it superstition, but both Dick and Danni believed that it was more than a twin connection that made them able to tell when there was something wrong with the other by just looking at one another. Dick nodded and went to the computer next to him to do some research himself.

A few hours later Alfred came down to tell Dick to get ready for training at the Mountain, seeing as both Bruce and Dick were too busy to notice what time it was.

"Good work everyone. In fact, it's been a very productive week." Black Canary said, ending the training. Artemis stepped a little closer to where M'gann and Kaldur were standing and looked directly at a certain speedster. "Yeah, for everyone except Kid Malingerer." Wally stopped drinking and looked irritated by her comment. "Hey! Arm broken in combat with the Injustice League here." He said, waving with his casted arm to prove his point.

Black Canary smiled, shaking her head fondly just as the Zeta tubes started to activate. "I've really enjoyed being your um…den mother this week."

Everybody turned to the Zeta tubes when they heard it announce somebody's arrival though Kaldur pulled Robin aside for a little talk.

"What is it Kaldur?" Robin said monotonous. This made Kaldur worry a little more. For the past year, Robin has been losing his child-like behavior and started to act more and more like Batman. Broody, emotionless, doesn't smile or laugh often (though he does do that creepy chuckle that unnerves everybody, seeing as that is the only time they hear something that sounds like laughing coming from him. And even then, it's only to distract the bad guys) He even stopped butchering the English language several months before the team was initiated. Though some say it's because he's Batman's protege, others say he's maturing although a little to soon, Kaldur believes that it has another meaning to it. He knew Robin, though a lot less than both Roy and Wally, enough to notice that there was something not quite right.

What Kal didn't know was that there are others who have noticed the change in behavior in the little bird as well. For example, both Wally and Roy noticed it after a few weeks; less and less genuine smiles and laughs, less competitive in videogames (though he still wins every time (nobody defeats either Batman or Robin in something like videogames)), less compelled to hang out with the boys who he sees as his older brothers, that sort of stuff. Though neither knows why and when they asked the little boy, who they saw as a little brother too, all they got as an answer is an emotion deprived "I'm fine, guys. Nothing to worry about."

"I do not wish to intrude, my friend, but you seem like there is something troubling you." Kal stated. Robin continued to stare at him emotionless. Somewhere Robin could faintly here the computer announce Zatara's arrival. "I'm fine." He said before looking towards the tube, hoping to end the conversation there.

"Recognized Zatara 1 1."

Out of the Zeta tube came Zatara. He walked forward before bringing up a holo-screen and typing in some codes.

"Access granted, Zatanna Zatara A03. Authorization Zatara 1 1"

Though Kaldur was having none of it. He placed a hand on Robin's shoulder before speaking again. "My friend, there is clearly something that is bothering you. If there is any way that we can help, please tell us."

Robin continued to watch the Zeta tube zeta another person to the Cave. He wondered why Zatara chose to bring his daughter to the Cave now.

Out of the tube came a girl, dressed in what looked like a school uniform. If Robin hadn't known who she was or how Zatanna looked, he would be having a little trouble standing upright right now. Her basic appearance looked quite similar to Danni's; black hair, blue eyes, in pretty good condition. Hell they were almost the same height! But he knew it wasn't her.

Zatara turned to his daughter to introduce her to the present people. "Zatanna, this is the Team." Turning to the team, he said "Team, my daughter, Zatanna." Zatanna looked a little nervous as she fully entered the Cave.

Robin, seeing his chance to get away from Kal, ran up to her at the same time as M'gann went to introduce them.

"Hey, I'm-""Robin!" he cut her off trying to act a bit more alive than a few minutes ago, though Wally, knowing Robin very well, knew it was an act and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Robin semi-awkwardly cleared his throat and continued. "I mean, I'm Robin." He said pointing to himself. He turned around and decided to introduce the rest of them as well, pointing to each of them as he introduced them. "Um, she's Megan. Um, and that's Wally, Artemis, Kaldur and Conner."

"Welcome to the Cave." Kaldur greeted, giving up on trying getting Robin to tell him what was wrong, knowing he wasn't going to get more out of him than he already had, which was pretty much nothing.

"Um, thanks."

"So, y-y-you-you a-are-are you joining the Team?" Robin asked, finding it easier to act like a guy meeting his crush then to continue his 'talk' with Kaldur.

Zatara stepped forward before Zatanna had a chance to answer. "L-let's not get ahead of ourselves. This is strictly a visit. Though I _am_ sorry that we missed the training. It's something from what Zatanna could benefit."

As the adults continued to talk, M'gann opened up a mind link. ' _Did the rest of you get the impression that we are still on probation with Zatara_?'

' _Not just Zatara. I mean, why is Marvel still hanging around?_ ' Superboy thought.

' _Because we_ like _having him around._ ' Wally answered.

'You _like having him around because he waits on you hand and foot_.' Artemis countered.

' _And your point is?_ ' Wally ever so intelligently asked, raising both his eyebrows.

' _It almost makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado's tenure as our supervisor._ ' Kal thought.

' _Yeah, at least he trusted us_.' Robin agreed, though even in his thoughts he was monotonous and emotionless.

Using the word _trust_ and referring to RT made Conner a little mad. ' _If you ignore the fact we shouldn't have trusted him! He was a traitor. That machine nearly got M'g- all of us killed_.' He mentally growled.

Before anyone could think something else, Zatanna, who the Team forgot was present, made her presence known again. She walked into the rough circle the Team had formed and asked "Are you guys having a psychic conversation? 'Cause I can't decide if that's cool, or really rude."

Under the question gaze of Canary, Conner signed and answered her unspoken question. "Alright, fine. We were talking about Tornado. It's been weeks since his attack and the League hasn't told us anything."

"The League is searching for Tornado, as well as the other androids that invaded the Cave and their creator T. O. Morrow. Batman's made tracking them down our highest priority."

"But you've found none of the above." Robin countered a little more than agitated but at the same time a little grateful towards Batman. Of course he made tracking down Tornado and the rest the League's highest priority, that way he has more time to search for Danni and the Joker.

"Not yet, but Tornado's Justice League. The Team is not to pursue us." BC said calmly.

Deciding to change the subject and remove some tension in the air, Zatara made a proposition that the Team knew how to manipulate. Or at least Robin knew how to manipulate. "Why don't you all take Zatanna for a, ah, a uh, tour… of… the Cave?" Zatara looked around to see where his daughter was. The Team, noticing that she wasn't where she was just a few seconds ago looked around as well.

Zatanna was lying against Wolf's side, who was still in his spot next to Wally's chair. When Wolf noticed everybody staring, he yawned and ran toward Captain Marvel who just came back with Wally's nachos.

"You're giving a tour? Cool." He exclaimed. Robin quickly put his plan into action and told Conner to distract Marvel with walking Wolf, where they're going, they don't need a 'big' brother watching.

Conner smiled and did as he was told. "Actually, I was hoping you'd take Wolf outside. He needs the exercise. We'll join you in a few."

Captain Marvel, gullible as always, smiled and nodded happily. "Sure, sure. I can do that. Come on, Wolf!" He shouted the last part over his shoulder as he already started running outside."

Wally made a long face when he saw his food run away. "W-w-what- my nachos!" The Team started to leave, Conner, noticing that Wally wasn't going to move any time soon, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him along.

* * *

 _October 10_

 _Somewhere in the Ghost Zone_

Danni was randomly flying around with a holo-map in her hand. Ever since the Joker had his little 'talk' with Dick, she has been BORED. The Joker told her to find something to do and stay off the grid, like a 'good lil' doll'. ' _Like I haven't been doing that ever since we started working together._ ' She thought. But it was an important part of the plan, get the Dynamic Duo so fed up with finding no clues, then, making them think they finally found something, using their feeling of superiority against them, and ambush them when they least expect it.

Though the plan sounds like something they wouldn't fall for, the chances of it working are pretty high. You just got to time it right.

But staying at one place wasn't part of the plan. The Joker wanted to stay in one place, confident that they wouldn't find him until he wanted them to. But Danni, knowing how her brother became when he figured out something was wrong with her, told him to constantly change location. That way, it seems as if they were searching in the complete wrong place, while they were actually close. The biggest problem though, was convincing the Joker to lay low long enough to agitate them even more.

It's common knowledge, for someone who lived with the playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne long enough, to know what irritated the man. Not being able to find a clue or criminal was one of those things, not being able to protect the ones he cared for is a different story… mostly.

He was very protective of his loved ones, though the people he thinks he failed get under his skin a lot. But the problem with those people is that when you use them against him or just mention them, you get the wrath of a pissed off Batman who isn't afraid to go 'till the very _edge_ of _the line_. So for the sake of your own well being (and that of every criminal on the streets for about a week), you do not mention them in the presence of the B-man.

So getting back on topic, using her duplicates that she has following them, she knows when they are going to check a certain place. Danni makes sure that they are gone before they even get into the area. That means that she has some planning to do, but it isn't much.

Before she teamed up with the Joker, before the explosion, before the first month after their parents' death, she stayed at the Manor quit often, refusing to leave her only living family member and the ones she actually started to see as family. Resulting in being trained too. Though she wasn't allowed to stay out as long as Robin did, she did get to go out at night being the secret partner of the Dynamic Duo. Not even Commissioner Gordon knew about her. The League though, they knew. They knew she was real, they knew she worked with Batman and Robin, they knew she was Robin's twin sister, they knew how much they meant to the twins, they knew that they were viewed as a second family by both of them (if calling every Leaguer (except Batman of course) aunt or uncle was anything to go by), a few even knew her secret ID.

She met every Leaguer and sidekick together with her brother. Becoming real good friends with the 2 red headed sidekicks, dare she even say siblings? Yeah, back in those days, she considered Roy (aka Speedy) and Wally (aka Kid Flash) her older brothers. Though neither of them was more important to her then Dick, it was impossible to come between these twins. And in return the older boys saw her as their little sister too.

But those problems were taken care of when she first joined forces with the Joker. She erased everybody's memories and any evidence of her previous existence. The Leagues, Roy's, Wally's even Bruce, Dick and Alfred's memories of her helping the heroes of Gotham and meeting everybody, the whole world.

Though the Joker didn't know about that little thing either.

That makes us come to where we are now. In the Ghost Zone. With a map. Randomly floating around. Trying to relieve her of her boredom. Trying to figure out that that note means.

This morning, Danni woke up with a little note hanging on her bedroom door.

 _Dearest Danielle Grayson,_

 _You do not know who I am._

 _But I know who you are._

 _There are things that need to be discussed._

 _Come to the Ghost Zone at 4:30 PM._ (16:30)

 _You will know where to go when the time is ripe._

 _And always remember,_

 _all is as it should be._

 _~CW_

So, she was bored. Decided to go and explore and map out the GZ for a while, while the Joker was _hopefully_ not ruining the plan.

Whoever this 'CW' is, is pretty creepy. How did (let's assume it's a he, it usually is) 'he' get into their hideout, in her room _with_ her being in there? But seeing as 'he' wanted to meet in the Ghost Zone, 'he' must be a ghost. There has never been a human in the Zone for as much as she knows.

She flew over to one of the many gear-looking things and placed herself on it. She looked at the clock in her holo-computer and saw that she still has 45 minutes 'till she has to meet with 'CW'.

Deciding to not waste time looking into the nothingness of the Zone _or_ counting how many gears were floating around, she checked all the security cams she placed on the hideouts.

After an agonizing 40 minutes of trying (and mostly failing) to watch the tapes and cursing the bad connection with the human world, she noticed the time and began wondering where she had to be in 5 minutes.

The note said that she'd knew where to go when 'the time is ripe', whatever that's supposed to mean.

At the same time as her alarm went off that she had set so she wouldn't forget about meeting 'CW', there began a mysterious tower-like building to appear. Right in the middle of the gears.

Assuming that that's creepy cryptic guys, what… lair?, she went over to it and knocked on the door. Though before her hand could make contact with the door, it opened on its own. Danni walked inside the small looking building, only to take a double take.

The inside of this tower thing in huge! How all of this ever fits in such a small building, she will probably never know.

Walking further inside, she saw a blue ghost with a purple hooded coat, a ridiculous amount of watches, a clock _in_ his ribcage and a scepter-ish thing, which has a stopwatch on the top, in his hands. The ghost, who she thought was 'CW', was looking in a green swirling portal thingy. Though she was too far away to see what he was watching in the portal, as the view changed when she first noticed the guy.

"Welcome Danielle, or do you prefer I call you Danni?" The guy asked, but something tells her that he is going to continue calling her her full name no matter what she says.

"Danielle's fine." She said a little out of it. Still looking around in amazement. The amount of clocks here was ridiculous. Bet the 'C' in 'CW' stands for 'Clock'. She opened her mouth to ask how he knew her but he cut her off before she could even make a sound.

"I am Clockwork,-" cue mental cheering for getting the first part of his name right "master of time. As you may already have noticed, I am a ghost. I control and watch over the timelines from all dimensions and all its inhabitants." He said. Danni wondered what this has to do with her and what the 'things they have to discuss' are. But once again Clockwork answered before she even spoke.

"I asked you to come here because you are not who you think you are and the time is nearing that you knew."

' _Whatta? Why does he say that I am not who I think I am? I know who I am. I'm Danielle 'Danni' Janice Grayson, daughter of Mary and John Grayson. Twin sister of Richard 'Dick' John Grayson. Turned into a ghostgirl a year ago. Living and working together with the Joker to get revenge for abandoning me on Bruce Wayne and Dick. See? I know who I am. What are you talking about?_ ' She thought. Or at least, she thought she thought. She blushed when she figured out that she said that out loud.

"You are let to believe that you are who you think you are. But that is not who you are. You are who you soon will be. But that time is not now. It's the future."

' _Can this guy only be cryptic or is that just to annoy people? Anyway, living with the self-appointed Clown prince, why not Clown king I'll never know, has made it easy to do one thing in particular. How to spot a lunatic. And this guy, he fits the bill with ease. There is no way that he controls time as he claims he does. It's all in his head. So now, slowly back away and try not to trigger any violent reactions._ '

Danni began to slowly back away towards the still open door. ' _Just a few feet… Almost there… Wow the 'master of time' hasn't tried to stop me yet._ '

"Time out."

Suddenly everything froze and Danni was sure that she didn't do anything. Clockwork floated over to where she was standing still. He put a weird medallion thing around her neck that made her able to talk, but not move. "There is still one thing that needs to be discussed. Your memory power."

' _OK, so this guy went from creepy to cryptic to crazy to complete lunatic to flat out psychotic stalker. The kinds of people that I attract…_ '

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said playing it dumb.

"We both know that you do, Danielle. The power that you used to wipe away your existence or complete memories of you out of people's memories. Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, Roy Harper, Wallece West, Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne, Richard Grayson. Do I need to continue?"

"OK, fine. I wiped their memories. So what? Not like they need the ones I took."

"You were lucky that you did not accidentally remove important memories. You will have to learn how to control this dangerous power so that there are no side effects."

"Wait, what side effects? I don't remember there being side effects." ' _Oh no. What if they're comatose now? Or permanent brain damage? Or-wait why does their health concern me? They left me! I don't care about them!_ '

"Nothing too bad, they all experienced hangover-like symptoms and some fainted resulting in two cases of a concussion. Though that healed quickly and left no permanent damage. But the consequences could have been a lot worse. That is why you need to train this power, to make sure those that there are minimal side effects and for your own protection as well."

"My protection?"

"To uses your power, you had to be in a 4 feet radius of that person. He or she could have reacted violently, putting your health at risk. Also, the action on itself can backfire. If there are too many emotions involved, an inexperienced and untrained person can get the same reactions as well as permanent memory loss."

That made Danni unsteady on her legs with her jaw laying somewhere on the ground and her eyes as big as the moon. She had no idea just how lucky she was that nothing bad happened to her. Clockwork's words kept repeating itself in her head. Then it clicked.

"Are you proposing to train me?" She asked shell shocked.

Clockwork smiled gently at her and nodded. "Yes, I am. If not I, then who? And if anything did go wrong, who better to solve the problems then the master of time himself?" he even chuckled at the end.

Danni smiled at him, ready to start. But first things first.

"So, master, can you un-freeze me so we can begin training?"

"No."

"What?" ' _Can this day get any more confusing?_ '

"Now is not the time. You have somewhere else to be. Or better yet, sometime else."

The next moments happen so fast. Clockwork levitated Danni off of the ground and toward the swirling green portal. She tried to fight against it, but her body was still frozen.

"When all is over, come back here to start your training."

The last thing she remembered was being pushed into the time-portal thing by Clockwork and his last words.

"You will soon understand, for all is as it should be."

* * *

 **So, that's it! Hope you liked it! Guess who the ones were that got a concussion, I'll give a hint _they healed quickly._ So now you know a little about how Danni's 'death' affected Dick ans som of the things that happened before the explosion.**

 **A special thanks to my Besty for helping me find my motivation again! THANKS NUKA!**

 **Please fav, follow and review! Those are the things that drive me!**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **PikaWings ;)**


	4. Failsafe part 1

**Hey guys I'm bbbbaaaaaacccckkkkkk! XD Sorry for the long wait...again. But school's been crap lately. 2 week sago was Anti-bullying week at my school(I've had a horrible past with bullying and one of my old bullies was recently transferred to my school, she sits right next to me in that class and acts like nothing ever happened in those 9 dammed years) and some stuff happened that make me get a panic attack during a class discussion of one of my most hated subjects(you can guess what). I wanted to get out of the classroom before I freaked out completely but my teacher told me to stay in the classroom. I got to the door but began having trouble breathing and my knees started to shake so I slid down the door. The teacher told me to get my breathing under controle, but I couldn't. She finally gave in after a minute of me trying to 'controle my breathing' let me go into the hallway to calm down with my best friend. I sat there, crying in my friend's arms, for about 30 minutes or so before we were forced to come back into the classroom. I refused to talk to anybody about what happened, but after something like that happens and I'm seriously pissed off it's easier to get info out of me, and one of my classmates managed to get me to talk a little. Later I told my sister, who was on school grounds for a reason I can't remember, and I almost got another attack just by giving a global explanation about what happened. She just told me to calm down and left me alone in the classroom. Once again it was up to my beest friend to comfort me. That was one of _the_ worst days of the year. But enough said about my crappy excuse of a life.**

 **I wanna say something before we go on with the reviews. 1820 VIEWS! You guys really are one of the few reasons I smile everyday!**

 **REVIEWS (and jeez, there were a lot more this time. Are we gonna double it a** **gain? Yes? No? Maybe? Shut up and get on with the reviews and the chapter? KAY! XD)**

 **msclever9:** **Thanks! Hope you like the next chapter! :D**

 **TheLionWithin: Thanks! *dbfb* :D**

 **meme563:** **It depends on your definition of 'meeting the Team'. I'm planning on some more Clockwork stuff during Failsaife, so who knows? Maybe in the next chapter, maybe not 'till a few in the future. As for teasing, so far there is no crush, Dick is pretty much emotionally dead right now, but that's only around the Team and the League. When he's alone, or somebody thinks he's being suspicious he'll show more or even fake emotions. Though around the Team, he mostly fakes them.**

 **Penny Lu: You're welcome! :D**

 **Good Witch Of Babble: Jeez that was long! :D I hope I don't disappoint you with Clockwork's actions. Have fun reading! :D**

 **Luna-tic4590:** **I love your mane! And yep! :D**

 **ethiopian1987:** **Thanks, English isn't my first language(second best). Hope you like the chapter! :D**

 **Harley Quinn:** **I FREAKED OUT WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEW! I guess I'm predictable cuz I was planning on doing something like that, but with a lil twist, with her hair. :D I also had a weird dream where Quinny told Danni she wasn't good enough to be n the same room as Joker. Danni reacted with making a big scene in Gotham, wrecking and blowing up stuff, all while singing the NightCore versions of "I'm gonna show you crazy" and "Sassy". So thanks for making me laugh for days on end! XD**

 **Copper001:** **Here it is! :D**

 **me:** **I'm planning about 6/7 sequels to this story and have about 6 other ideas so I'll start on those after I finish ST. It's probably going to be: STU, other, STU, other, STU, other, and so on.**

 **NOW ON WITH THIS CHAPTER! Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, if its crap or confusing!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

 _Haley's Circus_

"My head." Danni groaned, rubbing her head. She blinked the fuzzy-ness away and looked around. She was laying in front of a big tent. A circus tent to be exact. Though this wasn't the all familiar tent were she lost her parents. This was a much… younger circus. There weren't as much performer wagons as 4 years ago. There weren't as much tents either. This circus had the main tent and 3 side tents, 2 are missing. By the looks of everything, the circus was planned to preform tomorrow.

Slowly getting us, she kept a watchful eye on everything. She tried to send out some clones to scout out the aria, but suddenly grew weak when not even half a clone was formed.

Absorbing the clone back, she decided to spare as much energy as possible. Slowly she started walking towards the only lit side tent. Upon closer inspection, she started to slowly recognize that specific tent. It's the one that was usually used for pregnant animals, to give them some privacy, away from the father of the young and the others animals.

She silently slipped inside the tent and immediately stopped dead in her tracks. (No pun intended) Right in front of her stood one of the elephants. Titano to be specific. Well, not exactly. Titano is just a stage name. This is Hatty, she liked to wear hats, thus her name. The other elephant, who was Titano before Hatty, Banga, died a few weeks before his offspring was born. Resulting in Hatty taking on the name and act of Titano once she recovered from her pregnancy.

Though now, Hatty hadn't delivered the young yet. And not soon after this discovery, Hatty began to go in delivery. Danni quickly and quietly left again to give Hatty some privacy.

A few hours later, the sun had come up. But that wasn't the thing that woke her. It was the sound of people. People coming closer. 2 little people by the sound of it. Suddenly a 2 year old looking boy appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He was a little on the short side, with raven black hair and all too familiar sapphire eyes.

Dick.

Seeing him again at this age made her smile a bit. Things were so perfect back then. Though they occasionally got bored a little, they were always allowed to burn that boredom energy off on the trapezes, with a safety net and somebody watching then of course. But somewhere around this time, that changed.

Danni was snapped out of her thoughts by little Dick yelling to somebody she never thought she'd see again.

"Mamă, tată, Danni! Hai, grăbește-te! Hatty este singur acolo! Sau poate nu! Nu știu , speram afla! (Mom, dad, Danni! Come on, hurry up! Hatty is there alone! Or maybe not! I don't know, so let's find out!)" He whisper-yelled at his, very much alive, family. Little Danni was practically shaking from excitement. She looked up at her mom, who was holding her hand. Mari and John shared a look and chuckled a little. Mari let go of little Danni's hand, and the little girl raced off to catch up with her equally exited brother, giggling all the way. Little Dick took off again before little Danni could reach him, now both running to the tent.

Teen Danni watched little her and her brother gasp as they entered the tent and quickly cover each other's mouth before they squeaked. She watched her, very much alive, parents cringe a bit at the pitch of the squeak, but soon began chuckling at their kids' antics and make their way over to the tent as well.

Having heard their squeak as well, teen Danni wondered how they NOT woke up the entire circus.

Following her family, teen Danni walked back into the tent and hid behind a crate.

The mini-version of the twins were jumping and giggling from excitement. Both staring at the scene and whispering to each other. The elder Graysons were watching the scene as well, though they sometimes glanced at their offspring to check that they haven't died of over excitement.

"Looks like we have 2 new members of this family. I wonder what we're going to name them." Mr. Haley said, coming from right next to teen Danni. Said Danni jumped a bit, not having heard the man enter, and was confused as to why he didn't see her. Just then she noticed the extra weight around her neck. A strange looking pendant was there. The same Clockwork put there, must be why nobody can see her. Clockwork! He must be the reason she's here, now, whatever. Guess the old Stopwatch isn't as crazy as she thought with all that 'master of time' stuff.

The little twins turned around at the 'name' thingy and got an even bigger smile on their faces, making everybody worry that their heads might split in two if it got any bigger. "Can we name them?!" They whisper-yelled in unison.

Mr. Haley chucked and smiled softly. "You two are twin, so I think that it's appropriate for you to name these two. But first, we have to check the gender to make the name fit them better."

A few moments later, the vet came to check on the little elephant twins. She smiled and looked at little Dick and Danni. "You two are twins, right?" She asked, to which they nodded. "Well, it looks like you two rubbed off on them. It's a boy and a girl. Both perfectly healthy."

The little twins dropped to their knees and threw their fists in the air, silently cheering. The adults in the tent laughed at the two as they began to do a little happy dance while still on their knees with their fists in the air. It looked as adorable as it was funny. The vet was the first to calm down enough at least talk. "So, what are their names?"

Little Danni looked at Little Dick and that head splitting smile was back on their faces. "The girls name is Zikita." Little Dick announced proudly. "And the boy's name is Peanut." Little Danni added.

Teen Danni smiled a little at the memory. They were so perfect back then. They had their parents, Zikita and Peanut to play with, got to play and practice on the trapezes when they wanted. Everything they wanted. But that all fell apart when their parents died. If the Fentons hadn't filled in the adoption papers before Bruce could have, she'd been with her brother, fighting crime and being a family with Bruce. She would never have died, been abandoned and teamed up with the Joker if they hadn't done that. But what was done, is done. Now, there's no turning back.

After that thought, everything around her began to blur and slowly fade, a new area taking its place.

* * *

 _Present_

 _SPACE_

A large red and black space ship was headed towards earth, already having passed the moon. Green Lanterns Hal and John flew up to the ship, Batman in the Batplane following them close behind.

"Deploying camera sensors." Batman said, slowing the speed of the plane to a stop and pushing a few buttons, releasing 2 cameras watching the scene.

The GLs few up close to the ship. "Attention. You have entered the boundaries of Earth space. Disengage all weapons and engines. This is your final warning." John Stewart said, his voice having an echo.

The spacecraft reacted with powering up a weapon of unknown power and fired at the Green Lanterns. Hal and John put a shield around themselves just in time, though it didn't last long. The shield shattered, exposing them to the beam. The last you could see of both GLs were their skeletons, before those too disappeared.

Batman began his advance on the ship while activating the hatch in the belly of the plane. "Code red. Full offensive deploy." He ordered and Martian Manhunter, Captain Atom, Superman and Captain Marvel flew out.

The alien ship attacked again, the beam dividing in 2. The heroes split, MM and Superman going to one side, the Captains going to the other. Batman flew higher to dodge the beam.

Not a second after splitting, Manhunter and Superman got hit by the beam. Both disappearing the same way as the as Hal and John did.

The Captains were hit next.

The aliens fired again, hitting the Batplane. But not before Batman could eject himself out of it.

A smaller alien ship flew closer to Batman's pod and fired, destroying the pod and killing the Dark Knight.

 _Mount Justice_

The transmission ended and an incoming call from Zatara popped up.

"Tornado, did you-" Zatara said, or at least tried to say, remorsefully. He was cut off By Red Tornado though.

"Yes, Zatara, we saw. Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures." The android said.

"Affirmative. See you in the field." Zatara said and ended the call.

Tornado turned around. "I must join the League. We will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you."

Aqualad looked at the determined faces of his teammates. "We stand ready."

With that, Red Tornado flew out to Smallville where Wonder Woman was already fighting.

There fell a short silence over the Team, just long enough for Robin to have a little mental panic attack. _"Oh god. Bruce. He's gone. What am I supposed to do now? I can't save Danni on my own, if she can be saved. No of course she can be saved! But without Bruce…who knows? Maybe, just maybe he can somehow come back, I mean, he_ is _Batman. He's my mentor. And I lost him. For a second time I lost my - No he's not gone! This is just a mental training. He warned me this might happen. It's not real, it' just an imaginary world. D-Bruce is fine. He's alive and probably watching over our bodies like the overprotective man he is."_

Suddenly the computer opened a screen with the CBS News playing, making Kid Flash tense up a little and snap Robin out of his thoughts.

"This is Iris West-Allen reporting live. The extraterrestrials have brought their relentless global attack to Central City." Iris, aka the Flash's wife and Wally's aunt, said. Behind her a group of people was hit by an alien beam, disintegrating them. Before another ship could hit Iris, the Flash ran in and carried her away, op on a rooftop.

"Tropsnart siht namaremac ot ytefas!" Zatara casted and transported the cameraman onto the same rooftop as he was, the Flash and Iris arriving a second later.

"You should both be safe here. At least for now." Zatara said after Flash put Iris down.

"Thank you Flash. And Zatara." Iris said, almost saying something else. Flash put a hand on her shoulder before he sped off, Zatara casted another spell and took off as well.

"Denny, you OK?" Iris asked, only continuing after Denny gave a thumbs up on camera. "As you can see, the Justice League is attempting to hold the line."

A group of people was yelling for help. Flash sped up the building and Zatara levitated on there just as an alien ship attacked the rooftop.

"No." Iris whispered, just having witnessed her husband's death. Another ship came flying in, right towards Iris and Denny.

"Iris! Iris, get out of there." A coworker tried to warn, but it was already too late. The ship blasted Iris and Denny, the camera feed going blank.

The news lady, Cat Grant, bowed her head a little before composing herself and sitting back up. "I'm sorry, we're experiencing technical difficulties from our Central City feed. We take you now to a devastated Taipei, where another League contingent is having a bit more luck."

The feed cut to Taipei, just in time to see the Hawks get blasted. Green Arrow fired an arrow at a ship but missed. Black Canary released her cry and destroyed 3 ships. Green Arrow turned around just in time to see another ship flying through the smoke and firing at the 2 of them.

The video feed went back to Cat. "Ladies and gentlemen, we've lost Black Canary, Green Arrow, and the Hawks. Other heroes reported dead or missing include Batman, Icon, Adam, and Aquaman."

Another screen opened, this time with Wonder Woman. She used her Lasso to swing a ship into another.

"Wonder Woman, above you." Red Tornado warned.

The Amazonian princes crossed her arms to protect herself when a ship fired at her, but it was to no use. Wonder Woman got hit and disappeared like all the other people hit by those beams.

A giant ship descended upon Earth and landed on Smallville, taking up the entire length of the village.

"Red Tornado to cave. I fear I am all that remains of the League." Tornado's metallic voice said while he was still fighting smaller ships and dodging beams.

"RT-!" Robin tried to warn, but Tornado was shot in the back.

The Team watched all the screens, watching the cities get attacked.

"We are Earth's heroes now." Aqualad announced.

"So what are we waiting for, a theme song?" Superboy growled, not liking doing nothing while there were aliens attacking Earth and killing people.

Everybody turned their attention on Aqualad. "A strategy. Earth's weapons are ineffective. And it has been made tragically clear a direct attack will not succeed."

Robin brought up his holo-glove and began to type. "Checking satellite imagery. Here's where the aliens are now." A globe appeared with different intensities of red, showing what placed were hit most. Though it didn't take long for Superboy to notice something. "This one get lost?" He pointed to a lone dot near the North Pole.

Robin brought the dot closer and his eyes widened a little at its place. "That's Superman's fortress of solitude."

Superboy raised an eyebrow. "Superman has a fortress of solitude?"

"Its power source must have attracted the aliens attention, at least enough to send a scout ship to investigate."

"Must be some fortress." SB said, turning away from the hologram.

Miss Martian softly grabbed him by the arm. "Connor-"

But Superboy cut her off. "No, it's OK. I guess there's a lot about Superman I'll never know. Uh, you know, now."

"We will target this lone ship." Aqualad said.

"Yeah, break it down, build more, hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo." Kid said, earning him a punch from Artemis. "Martian and Kryptonian in the house." She growled.

"Uh, heh heh. Not that all aliens are automatically ugly."

"Let's just get ready. Everybody, suit up in Artic gear. Be ready in 5." Robin said, saving his friend from another punch.

The other Team members nodded and headed off to their rooms to get their needs stuff, all except for Kid Flash, who stopped Robin. Kid pulled off his cowl, becoming Wally. "Dude, are you okay?" Wally asked worried.

Robin turned to face his best friend/ older brother. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just saw your…mentor get killed. And you've been acting a little strange lately. Is something wrong?"

Robin raised an eyebrow, not expecting him to ask those questions. "I'm fine. Are _you_ okay, though? You just saw your uncle and aunt get killed."

Wally sighted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah. I mean, I would be freaking out if this was real, but it's just a mental training exercise. Everybody is alive and kicking. Though it does hurt a little. No matter how much training you get, some things will never get easier. Hope Roy is doing okay." Wally chuckled a little. "I think I could use one of his hugs when this is over."

Robin inwardly smiled a little, imagining Wally's version of Roy hugging him. That's always more like Wally crushing the air out of Roy 'till Roy returns the 'hug' with equal power. "We better get ready before the Team starts wondering where we are." He said, his posture never changing from his emotionless pose.

Wally smiled, trying to hide his disappointment in not getting the little bird to laugh or even smile. "Yeah, we should go."

* * *

 _Danni_

The scene cleared, and was turned into the practice tent. A little Danni and Dick were swinging on the trapezes. Though they weren't set as high as they would have been of the elder Graysons were practicing, they were pretty high. Little Danni and Dick kept laughing and doing tricks 'till they were called down by their parents.

Climbing down the ladder on the post that led up to the platforms, the twins were still laughing and once they stood on the ground, cartwheeled and flipped over to their parents. Mari laughed and shook her head fondly. "How is it that every year you two have all this energy and can't seem to burn it up?"

Little Danni and Dick got their, now their trademark, shit eating grins in their faces and cartwheeled around their parents. "Mari, did you have to ask that? Now they'll never stop." John whined a bit over dramatic. But it didn't take long for him to get a mischievous grin on his face. He sighted over dramatically and stepped out of the circle the twins had made in the sand with their cartwheels. "I guess we'll never get them to sit still long enough to give them their Birthday presents. We'll have to wait until next year I think." He said, barely containing his laughter when the twins stopped mid turn and fell flat on their backs, almost in 2 perfect stars. Their faces full fear and watery eyes.

Hoping that their tactic would work, the twins stayed still until their dad turned around and walked back to them, lifting little Danni off the ground while Mari took Dick.

"Okay, are you ready?" Mari asked and the formerly limp bodies of the twins shot up and climbed onto their parents' shoulders. "YES!" They exclaimed and threw their fists in the air in perfect unison. "Someday, you really have to tell us how you two keep doing that." John said and started walking out of the tent.

"Easy." Little Danni said. "It's all a matter of…" Dick said. "Twin telepathy!" they both yelled and burst out in a mess of giggles and tears when their dad face palmed and muttered a "Never mind." Before he too started chuckling.

It took a while for all of them to calm down but they got to where they wanted to go. A little meadow that was just outside of circus grounds. "Dad, what are we doing here?" Dick asked, playing this a daisy.

"Waiting for your presents to arrive." John said and whistled really loud.

Suddenly, Peanut, Zikita and Hatty came out of the distance. They walked over to them and trumpeted happily. Peanut wrapped his trunk around little Danni's waist and lifted her onto his back, Zikita doing the same to Dick. Around the elephants' neck was a lint with something hidden inside it. Once the twins unwrapped the hidden treasure they squeaked and hugged it close. The hidden treasure was a stuffed elephant, one with a blue lint around its neck and a pendant hanging on that. On the pendant was a pink 'P'. The other had a pink lint and a pendant with a blue 'Z' on it.

The scene warmed Teen Danni's heart a little, she did miss her stuffed Peanut. But there was nothing she could do about it. Well, she could break in into Wayne Manor and get it back, but that would ruin everything.

Teen Danni watched a little longer at mini her and her brother playing with the stuffed animals as well as the real ones before the scene faded again.

* * *

 _Present_

The Bioship flew at top speed to the Fortress. Robin was looking outside searching the ice and snow, the icy tundra already having taken over the landscape, for any missed ships.

The lone ship was facing the Fortress, but wasn't engaging. M'gann opened a mind link and, along with Artemis, snuck out of the Bioship and got ready for attack. Artemis snuck behind a rock formation and readied her bow. M'gann flew above the ship, while in camouflage mode, and tore off a part of the ship. " _Communications disabled_." The ship fell to the ground. " _Propulsion disabled_."

Artemis came out of hiding and shot at the ship, covering a part of it in foam. " _And ETs are sealed inside_."

The ship began firing at the rocks Artemis was still hiding behind, barely missing her. Aqualad jumped out of the water and onto the ship. Before the ship could shoot at him, Wolf attacked the gun and spun it around, clearing Aqualad from its line of fire. Superboy grabbed the gun, holding it in place, while Wolf let go and Robin and Kid Flash came running in. Robin jumped off of KF's back and flipped onto the ship, showing off his acrobatic skills in a rare moment.

Robin quickly started working on his hole-computer. " _Identifying weapon's structural stress points and links to the ship._ _Here, here, and here_." He pointed to 3 areas on the neck of the gun.

M'gann used her telekinetics to break off the appointed areas. Superboy started to pull on the gun, slowly removing it from the ship, and didn't notice some kind of defense system charging up at his leg. Though Wolf did. He jumped up and pushed Superboy out of the way of the beam, sacrificing himself.

Superboy rolled when he touched the ground and turned around to stare for a second at the place where Wolf was disintegrated.

" _Wolf._ " M'gann said over the link. Robin turned back to his computer. " _There was no indication of feedback_." He said, showing no emotion.

SB looked down. " _Can't do anything for him now_." He climbed the ship back up and grabbed the gun again. " _Let's go_." With a little more pulling and a little help from M'gann, the gun was successfully removed from the alien ship. M'gann brought the Bioship back and she and SB, holding the gun, jumped on it.

SB maneuvered the gun so that it was positioned more in the middle of the ship. M'gann put her hand on the ship and activated its weapon integration proses. " _Rerouting systems to integrate weapon into ship's biomatrix. We'll need to decamouflage for a few minutes_." She decamouflaged the ship while Aqualad, KF and Robin jumped onto the ship.

2 enemy ships flew overhead, likely been attracted by the shot that killed Wolf. " _May not have a few minutes._ " Robin said. The 2 ships turned around and headed straight for the Bioship.

" _Miss Martian, open fire_." Aqualad ordered.

" _Can't. Weapon systems are offline to incorporate the new cannon. And that's not fully integrated yet, either._ "

" _Got you covered. Get inside. I'm almost there_." Artemis said and fired 3 arrows before running to the Bioship. One ship blew up, being hit by an arrow head-on. The other crashed to the ground, but was still operational. The ship aimed at Artemis. " _Artemis, behind you_." Miss M warned. Artemis turned around, ready to shoot the ship, but was hit before she could release the arrow.

"ARTEMIS!" M'gann screamed, gaping at the spot where her friend once stood.

"Artemis!" Was Wally's only reaction, while he also stared at the spot his Teammate once occupied.

Aqualad slid off of the top of the Bioship and got his water bearers out. "Get inside. All of you." He ordered before breaking the ice between him and the ship. The ship was repelled upwards by the water before it could shoot again. Aqualad made ice spikes out of the water and fired them at the ship, blowing it up.

Wally glared at the spot where the ship blew up. His fists shaking in anger by his sides. "They're dead. Every single alien, if it's the last thing I do." He growled out, before picking up a stray piece of ice and throwing it into the water with all his might and stepping into the Bioship. The rest of the Team followed wordlessly.

* * *

 _Danni_

The scene cleared again, this time it was just a few miles outside of Gotham. It was before she made it into Gotham. Wasn't this where she met that one kid?

Memory Danni was walking at the side of the road. Humming Funhouse by Pink that suddenly popped into her head. She closed her eyes and imagined herself in her room at the manor, randomly dancing and singing along with a list of songs until it was time for dinner.

Suddenly she bumped into someone and fell on the ground. The person she walked into yelped as he too fell to the ground. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" The boy said. Memory Danni rubbed her head and looked over at the boy. He had black hair and had teal blue eyes. He was just a little smaller then memory Danni, but that wasn't saying much. Both she and her brother were small for their age. Looking at this boy, she'd guess he's about 9 or so. Memory Danni took the offered hand of the boy and dusted herself off. "I'm sorry. I-I'm Danni, by the way. Danni Grayson. And you are…?" Memory Danni said with a smile on her face, trying to hide her cursing herself for telling him her real last name.

The boy looked at her for a moment before smiling as well. "I'm Jason, Jason Todd." Jason said and frowned a little. "You look familiar, have we met before?"

Memory Danni flinched ever so slightly at the question, hoping that he wouldn't draw the connection between Dick and her. "No, I don't think so."

Jason continued frowning, making Memory Danni uncomfortable. "You really do look familiar. Do you have a celebrity look-alike or something?"

" _Or something_." Memory Danni thought but shook her head.

Jason frowned again, musing out loud. "You really do look familiar, but from where? Don't think I've ever seen you around the city before, but then again, Gotham is a big city. Maybe from TV, or a billboard? Ya know, you look like a female version of that one guy's ward, Richard G…" Jason's voice trailed off at the end, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. "Y-y-you-you a-a-aren't his sister or something, r-right?" Jason stuttered.

Memory Danni sighed and lowered her head, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah, I am." She said a little uncomfortable. "But you can't tell anyone!" She added, eyes full of fear and almost down right begging him not to.

Jason took a while to recover from the shock but found his voice again and tried to calm the girl in front of him. "Don't worry, I won't. I promise. You're not the only one that doesn't want his blood relations known to the world. So to make it even, my dad was a lowlife crook working for Two-face. He was killed in a gang war. And my mom is a drug addict." Jason said with a sad smile.

Both Danni's looked up at those words. Memory Danni looked into his eyes and could tell he wasn't lying. She ran over to him and hugged him, shocking Jason a little before he returned the hug. "Thanks." Memory Danni whispered into Jason's ear before the scene started to fade away.

* * *

 _Present_

The Bioship was flying through a thick layer of clouds, at a slow and steady pace. M'gann, who was piloting the ship, was sobbing. SB was looking down, lost in his thoughts. Kaldur was watching M'gann. KF was glaring at the ground, slightly shaking in anger. Robin looked as emotionless as ever, lost in his thoughts.

" _Artemis is gone. Really gone. And if she's gone, so are the others. Bruce, he promised to never leave me. He promised to always be there for me. He promised to have my back, to be there when I need someone to talk to. But he also promised to never replace my dad, but I guess he did break that one. It may not have looked like it, but I really did like spending time with him. He was there for me and Danni when our parents died. He was there to calm me down after a nightmare. He was there to stop me from killing Zucco and send him to prison, though after getting his ass kicked again by Batman. He was there for me when we saw the news of Danni's 'death'. Helped me through all that. And now he isn't here to help me through this anymore. Oh god. Danni! What if the aliens got her too? What if the Joker was killed, and she escaped? She could be out there! Maybe Alfred can find her, he was supposed to be out shopping when Bruce went to space. If only I can find a way to contact him without the chance of the aliens intercepting it. I know! I could just propose to-"_

Robin's chain of thoughts was interrupted by KF beating the table in front of him.

"There will be time to mourn later." Aqualad said, his voice layered with sadness, and stood up making all heads snap his way. "Now we have a job to do. Defend the Earth and ensure Artemis' sacrifice was not in vain."

"Back to the cave?" M'gann asked.

"The hall of justice. The human race must know that there are still heroes defending them. There is still hope." Aqualad said.

Robin took his chance to make his excuse to go to Gotham, alone. "Um, guys? If you don't mind, I think it'll be best to go check on our families. See if they're okay. Central and Gotham aren't that fat apart and Aqualad, you could try to contact Atlantis, to see if the aliens got there too. M'gann and Superboy could go back to the cave and get supplies."

The Team was silent for a moment, contemplating on the idea. It would be best to see if there were any troubles in Atlantis, maybe get some reinforcements from there. And letting the two boys see if their family was okay could help clear their mind one they get them to safety. Aqualad looked at his teammates before he made his decision. "Okay. You may go. M'gann will drop you off, you'll get 30 minutes to make sure they are okay and to get them to a safer place if needed. We will rendezvous at the same location we dropped Robin off."

Robin nodded and gave the co-ordinations of his drop point to M'gann. Wally did the same, calming down a little. The thought of his parents, even though he doesn't really like them all that much, calmed him down. Knowing that his probably only living blood relatives were alive would calm him down.

The rest of the flight was spend in silence, with the occasional sob from M'gann. Soon they reached Robin's drop zone. "Contact us if there are any troubles." Aqualad said. Robin nodded and ran out of the Bioship, behind a building, and used a dumpster to hide behind before one of the passing ships saw him. The Bioship left again, flying in the direction of Central City.

Carefully climbing up a fire escape, he looked around. There weren't as many ships left, probably due to Batman's city defense system they made together with Danni for situations as these or because there weren't many people to disintegrate anymore.

Gotham was a strong standing city, she's been through bad situations before. But situations like the one that resulted in the formation of the Justice League made Batman's paranoia grow. He knew that he won't always be there to protect his city, so we made a defense to protect it and its sister cities. When Batman's button was pressed, the system activated in both Gotham and Blüdhaven. The Flash and Green Arrow both have the same system for their cities, both having asked for it so their protégés wouldn't have to fight alone. Every Wayne Tech building, Batcave, Batmobile, Batwing and Batplane (when not destroyed already), Arrowcave, Queen Consolidated building and Star labs had specialized weapons to fight off enemy attacks when activated. The Batmobile stays in Gotham, but with an added command, the Batwing goes to Central and the Batplane goes to Star to help protect it. " _I hope Barry and Oliver activated it. Roy and KF don't know about it."_

Shaking his head to clear it, Robin headed towards Artemis' home, deciding to make a little detour and check on Paula, Artemis' mom. It wasn't that much of a detour so it wouldn't hurt.

Once he got to the building, he hid under a car and stared at the building, or what's left of it. The building had collapsed. And by the looks of it, he wasn't the only one that had thought about checking on Paula. Both Cheshire and Sportsmaster went to there. They probably were on their way out again, with Paula, when it collapsed.

Not being able to waist more time on staring at the scene, Robin started making his way to the outskirts of Gotham where he ordered the Batmobile to go. Apparently the car really was like a tank because it wasn't destroyed yet. Robin got in the car and let the autopilot drive him to the Manor. He checked how long he had before they were going to come get them, 20 minutes. Guessing that the drive to the Manor was going to take another minute or two, he said an alarm for 15 minutes so that he'd have enough time to get out of where he was and get back to his drop zone before the Team arrived.

For some miracle, no ships had seen the giant black tank of a car. Jumping out of the Mobile, Robin ran inside the Manor and send the Batmobile to go to the Batcave and wait for him to return.

Robin entered the kitchen and saw that Alfred had returned with the groceries but had left again, leaving a note on his phone that he forgot that morning.

"Dear master Richard,

I had returned with the groceries, but saw what was happening in the city.

I decided to go see if Miss Gordon was alright and then go to the public bunker at the Academy with her.

Feel free to call whenever you want to be sure we are alright,

though I do hope you'll be careful, sir.

Master Bruce's absence makes it even more dangerous.

Be safe,

Alfred."

Robin picked up his phone and checked his messages. He got a few from his friends, asking if he was okay, but he got only one from Barbara. " _Alfred came to pick me up. He said you and Bruce are at the Manor and that he only came to get me because he was in the neighborhood. We're going to the bunker at the Academy, Bette is already there. I don't know where my dad or any of the police officers are, I think the aliens got them. It'll be too dangerous outside so please stay there. See you when this is all over."_

Robin looked at the time. 7 minutes before he has to begin making his way back to the drop zone. Just enough time to drop by at the Academy and check if they got there.

He called the Batmobile back and checked the security cameras in the Batcave to see if the Batwing was called out. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the wing wasn't there, but he wasn't getting any signals from it so that means that it was destroyed.

He got into the car and drove to the Academy. He parked the car in a dark ally and, via the sewers, got to the school yard. He quickly and stealthily got inside and used the ventilation shafts to get to the bunker under the school.

After a moment of searching he found Alfred standing with Barbara and Bette. He texted Alfred that he was okay and glad that they got to the Academy.

Robin left the same way he got in and drove the Batmobile a few blocks away from his drop zone. He decided to grapple the rest of the way, no ships were in the air. Though that troubled him. As he shot his grapple, there was a big explosion somewhere in the distance. Turning around to where the notice came from, his heart stopped for a second. There was a giant mushroom cloud at the same place where the Manor was. " _So that's where they are_." He thought bitterly. He quickly made his way over to the rendezvous point, where he met up with Kid Flash.

"Hey, dude. Are they safe?" KF asked.

Robin nodded. "Yeah. Alfred got home and left a note saying that he was going to get Barbara and go to the bunker at the Academy. I went to check and they got there safely. Your parents?"

KF sighted and looked away, not wanting to meet his friend's masked eyes. "I got to the house but it was blown up. The car wasn't there so I went to the school to check if they went there, but that was blown up as well. I searched the most logical places but they were nowhere to be found. Though I did find the Batwing, it crashed into the ground with a giant hole in it. Probably shot by the aliens. Though I don't know why it was in Central in the first place."

"Don't know either." Robin lied. Suddenly their communicators went off. "Robin, Kid Flash, we are almost in position." Aqualad said. "We are at the drop zone, ready for pick up." KF said.

A few moments later the Bioship landed and the boys got in. "Any word from Atlantis?" Robin asked.

"Yes, though the aliens have gotten there, there weren't many. There are a few ships left but it looks like their communications don't work under water. They will send reinforcements when those are taken care of."

"Were your families safe?" M'gann asked, flying the Bioship to the Hall.

"Mine are missing, probably never made it to a safe place, though a few of my friends did give me some sign that they're okay." KF said, probably referring to Barbara.

"Mine are in a bunker under Gotham Academy. Some of my friends made it as well." " _Though there wasn't any sign of the Joker going out. None of the criminal big leagues actually."_ Robin said _._

"Well then, let's go to the Hall Of Justice."

* * *

 **Well that was it for today. It was fun writing Jason's part, I totally freaked out writing it! ^-^**

 **So, I'm warning yall ahead of time, I decided to go with the AbusedWally thing. So sorry if there are people that don't like it. Basically it's the usual: Wally's dad hits him and stuff, his mom doesn't do a thing about it, nobody knows about it cuz most wounds heal to quickly for anybody to notice. Dick, and Danni had their suspicions, but he turned emotionally dead before he could investigate further and it totally slipped his mind while she just didn't give a thing about it anymore and forgot about it.**

 **Sorry if I confused anybody with the past/memory things. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Sorry for making Failsafe worse than the actual episode. Sorry for the long wait...again.**

 **And because it's now(at least where I live) 1:40am on February 14th...HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYBODY!**

 **Just a quick shout out to 2 authors who are new to the writing business. I would really appreciate it if you guys would want to go and read their stories and give em some tips! Nightcrawler509 with her story Renegade. (Yes Nuka I'm doing this to you) TheLionWithin with her story Nuka's Return. Thanks!**

 **I have no idea when the next chapter is going to be finished but I'll try my best to make it sooner than this one!**

 **PikaWings ;)**


	5. Failsafe part 2

**Wassup peoples! I'm back! I managed to finish this chap in little over a month! Woop! It's a little shorter than usual, but that's because the next one is gonna be a long one, I promise! Thank you all for all the favs, follows views and reviews! I also forgot to put something in the A/N of last chapter so I'm gon tell you now. For all of those who are wondering, the Batmobile is the one from the Arkham Knight game, the Batwing too and the Batplane is the one from the Dark Knight movie. I'm also giving a head up because I changed the Zeta codes, so you don't have to tell me when they don't match with the ones from the series.**

 **This time I'm not going to bore you all to death with all the crappy shit that happened in my life so let's just go o with the reviews and the new chapter!**

 **REVIEWS (keeps em coming people! I love hearing about what you guys thing about the chapters!)**

 **TheLionWithin:** ***high five, misses and hits your face* In your face Nuka! Yes, I do think it's a safety risk when you're addicted to those fucked up faces ya reviewed! And we are a lot worse when we listen to that, and you know it!**

 **Good Witch Of Babble: You really like predicting almost exactly what I'm planning, don't ya? The past thingies are going on for a while and some things will change, but they're not that noticeable. Ass for the things with the memories...in a very, very, very, _very_ distant future...eventually.**

 **Karlyn Phantom:** **Love your name! And thanks, but according to my mom, I can't sue her. -_- Life is so unfair!**

 **ethiopian1987:** **Thanks, but I think I'm an exception to that rule. I kinda never learned how to be 'normal' like most people do so keeping friends is hard for me. I do have an on-again-off-again friend and somebody else very close to me, but other than that...too many failed friendships to follow the rule.**

 **Totes Awesome:** **Hey, would ya look at that! Another thing I forgot to mention! Yes, Harley is going to be in this story, but not for a long while. Currently she's in Arkham. Joke has his hands full with Danni so he 'forgot' about Harls. But ton't worry! Her time will come!**

 **meme563:** **Thanks!**

 **emily88064:** **Hope you like it!**

 **NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 _chapter 4_

 _Danni_

The scene cleared. Danni looked around and held her breath. She was in the Batcave. At the computers to be exact. She looked around, seeing if there was somebody here. Fortunate for her, there was nobody. She walked around, remembering every little thing they used to do here. She brightened a little, and started running towards a seemingly random place. She stopped in front of a wall. She looked up and frowned. Dick and her found a little cave within the Batcave the month after they became heroes. Though now, there wasn't any sign that it was even discovered. She flew up to see if there was anything in there to indicate that _somebody_ has found it yet.

Reaching the mini cave, she noticed that all that was in there was dust. Not even any sign that they send the remote Bat-a-rang to check it out.

She descended again and walked back to the computer. Just as she reached it, Batman came down the steps, followed by a younger version of her brother and her. What shocked her was that they had a pissed yet determined look on them. Batman however had an equally pissed and determined look, though there was a hint of concern that she didn't notice before.

Teen Danni inspected the little twins of this moment, all those weird happy feelings leaving again. They were both wearing black pants and sport shoes. Though both wearing hoodies, little Dick's was a dark red while little Danni's was navy. The look looked familiar, but from where?

Oh yeah. This, with a little tweaks here and there, was the look the twins had chosen to be their 'civilian' look. The colors were a little lighter and they wore black sunglasses, but for the rest was the look the same.

Something clicked inside Teen Danni's mind. Their age, the looks, not having the mini cave yet. This was the moment when-.

Her train of though was interrupted by an angry growl from Dick. "What's your deal anyways? Why can you go around, dressed up as a bat no less, beating up criminals while we can't?" Dick asked and immediately regretted it. How could he have spoken out to the guy that chose to foster him, without him he may have ended up in an orphanage or worse.

Batman looked over at them, not really trying to hide his annoyance. "I have trained for many years and am capable of taking out criminals because of that."

This time it was little Danni that reacted. "Still. You may have trained in martial arts, but we are natural acrobats. Along with that and that we have each other's backs, it compensates for out 'lack' in martial arts training."

Teen Danni stared at the 9 year old her. She did not remember herself being so outspoken.

Batman, being the stubborn Bat that he was, did not give up so easily. "That doesn't matter. Your inability to preform martial arts puts you at a disadvantage compared to your opponents.-" Whatever Batman was going to say was cut off by little Danni again. "Not having somebody to have your back puts you at a disadvantage too. No matter how good you think you are, you'd be outnumbered far more easily without a partner." She said a little smugly.

Dick was looking at her wide eyed, not believing his sister semi-insulted the man that is fostering him, a crime fighting superhero at night and the CEO of his own company. Even though Bruce may do a horrible job at being a 'parent', with all his hours at W-E and being Batman, he wouldn't go that far. True he did speak out a few minutes before, but he wasn't thinking and he kind of regrets it. His sister on the other hand was clearly thinking, but about what was a good question.

The man himself was not looking quite pleased with being cut off by a 9 year old girl and having been practically told he's not good enough for Gotham. He mildly glared at her while she didn't even flinch, and that is worth an applause seeing as almost nobody could withstand any form of the Batglare without even flinching. "With a partner, I'd only be distracted because I have to make sure they don't die. Villains could also use said partner to get to me. Not only that but having a partner would make it easier to figure out my identity."

Again, the little girl did not back down.

"A partner would have your back, bringing up the rate and chances of success tremendously. One could fight or cause a distraction while the other defeats the enemy from the inside. A partner also wouldn't reveal your identity 'cause they are linked to it. They would not only get all the criminals hunting them, but also get the crap beaten out of them by every superhero that knows you. And ever heard of masks and voice scramblers? Those things do work, you know." She countered and crossed her arms.

Dick was staring at her, mouth agape. The bats on the ceiling stopped moving and making noise, feeling the tension in the air. Batman was glaring at Danni while she wasn't breaking eye contact.

Suddenly Batman's gaze shifted over to Dick, who froze like a dear in headlights. Batman's glare softened ever so slightly. Weather it was because he was looking at Dick, or because of his next course of actions, nobody will ever know. "Do you think about that the same way as your sister?" He asked. Dick relaxed a little, most tension leaving his body.

"Yes."

"And I can't change your minds about sneaking out at night, can I?"

The twins looked at each other. Dick walked forward until he was standing next to his sister and crossed his arms in a similar way, all regret being replaced with plain stubbornness and determination. Both ware sporting a determined look, as if nothing would be able to stop them from going after criminals. And once again, their perfect timing gave an eerily result.

"No."

That one word and their combined voices echoed through the cave.

The tension kept building up until it felt like you could cut through it with a knife. Batman kept glaring while the twins refused to break eye contact.

Suddenly, Batman sighed and stopped glaring. His features softened and a smirk danced on his face. Too bad the twins didn't notice it, but Teen Danni did. "Well then, I guess I don't have any choice then."

The twins glanced at each other, their stands faltering just a little. Not really liking the way that sounds. But with the numerous possible outcomes to this, they kept their stands, not backing down.

"I expect a design and a name at the latest in the morning. Training starts at 6:30 am sharp. Be ready."

The twins froze in shock. While Dick gave a most intelligent "Uumm", little Danni said the most logical thing that came to the mind of a 9 year old girl.

"Famous-genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist-that-dresses-up-as-a-bat-at-night-and-seeks-justice-for-those-who-can't-get-it-themselves-on-the-streets-of-Gotham-and-totally-lost-this-discussion says WHAT?!"

Teen Danni raised an eyebrow, she had some killer pipes even at that age. Those poor bats in the 9 mile radius… What would happen if she used her Wail now? Better not find out anytime soon.

Batman just kept on smirking. "Well, I can't argue with your logic that I would benefit from a partner out on the streets. And I can't keep you 2 off of them, so why not train you and make sure you don't get yourselves killed? Isn't that what you wanted?" You have to give the man credit for his logic sometimes.

"B-b-but what about the Fentons? I'm sure they'd disapprove." Little Danni reminded them, looking down at the floor. The Fentons would never approve of her going out on the street, fighting criminals with her brother and his foster-father-that-is-actually-more-awesome-than-she-would-ever-admit-out-loud-for-now.

"Why tell them?"

All eyes were on Dick as if he just grew a second head.

"I mean, why tell them if they'd disapprove of it anyways? And it's not like they are smart enough to figure it out. You'd just be a hero out there with us while you're here, train at both places, and keep your existence a secret if that eases your paranoia."

Hello third head.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT AND TALK!"

"That's actually… a really good idea!" Little Danni yelled and hugged her brother.

"Now that that's settled, do you have any ideas for a name and costume?" Batman asked, removing his cowl and became Bruce Wayne again.

"Well, I was thinking about Robin." Dick said after a while.

"Robin?"

"Yeah." A small smile appeared on both kids' faces. "It's what mom used to call me. I already have a design for a costume somewhere in my room."

"Wait. That drawing of you with that yellow cape, red shirt, green scaly underpants and pixie boots?" Little Danni asked with a slightly disgusted look.

Dick frowned at his sisters expression. "Yeah. What's wrong with it?"

Little Danni quickly shook her head and smiled a little. "Nothing! Just, uuummm, let me re-design it to save any future hope at getting a girlfriend…or any friends…at all." She oh so kindly told her brother, who pouted a little but nodded anyway.

"What about you? Do you have an idea for a name?" Bruce asked her, a little curious about her choice.

Little Danni sheepishly rubbed her arm and avoided all eye contact. "Uumm… well… I was thinking about Phoenix… To remember mom a little too. She used to call me her little phoenix because I could get through everything and get back stronger than before." She looked up to meet Bruce's eyes. "And I'd like to keep it that way."

Bruce smiled down at both of them. "Good choices. Danni, if you could finish the designs by tomorrow, that would be perfect. Those costumes do take a while to be made. Now off to bed, training starts early." The little mumbled "Those are _some_ kids, for sure." Went unnoticed.

Little Danni nodded and fist-bumped her brother, both throwing their free fists in the air and doing a silent happy dance.

Nobody noticed the camera flash from one of the corners of the cave. Alfred stepped out of the shadow with a big smile plastered on his face, probably thinking about how perfect that picture fits with the rest in his secret photo album.

The scene started to fade again, this time slower than before, giving the time traveling Danni some more time to think.

" _Oh what a bullet I dodged with that. Who knows for how long those little pants would have been able to keep everything in, especially with the moves we make while doing acrobatics. Not to mention that it would have been horribly uncomfortable. Scales and any part of the body isn't a good mix, unless you're Atlantean of course. Oh the shame I spared him… Too bad I did change it though, it would have been funny to laugh at him wearing that horrible idea. Oh well, there's always that handy thing called Photoshop_."

* * *

 _Hall Of Justice_

The place was almost completely in ruins. Derby everywhere from where aliens destroyed trucks or buildings. Even though it was severely teared, the American flag still hug firmly on its post, showing that they would not stand down.

"Now! Open fire!" A high ranking army guy ordered. Tanks began to fire at 3 approaching enemy ships. The ships evaded the projectiles and fired some of their own, destroying the tanks.

Just then, the Bio ship, in camouflage mode, came up behind the ships. SB jumped out of a hole, probably created by Miss M, right on top of one of the ships and began punching it to a pulp. Meanwhile, the Bio ship fired the newly incorporated cannon, destroying the remaining 2.

The ship Supey was punching crashed right in front of the army, making a dramatic entrance as the Boy of Steel jumped off of the ship. The Bio ship de-camouflaged and landed next to the wreckage, allowing the rest of the Team to exit the ship.

The soldiers around them started cheering and coming in for a closer look. "See? It is Superman. I told you he wouldn't leave us out here alone." One of the younger soldiers said, obviously a fan. The guy next to him frowned a little. "I don't know. He looks kind of young. Where's the Cape?"

Superboy turned to the 2 soldiers. "I'm not Superman."

"I don't know who you are, son, and right now, I don't care. You wear the 'S' and you got the job done." The commanding guy told him, stepping forward as he did so.

SB looked away. "I'm not Superman." He repeated, though this time a little more forlorn than before.

The man smiled. "Tell that to the enemy." He told Superboy before he turned his attention to Aqualad, who stepped a little forward, taking the command. "General Wade Eiling, U.S. Air Force." He saluted him.

"Aqualad, Justice League. We'll help you salvage as many of the aliens' cannons as possible, then we start taking back what is ours."

Aqualad turned back to the Team. "Head inside the Hall, we'll discuss further actions in there."

General Eiling on the other hand turned to his soldiers. "Listen up, men. These kids are your top priority. We can't afford to lose them and they can use all the help they can get. We protect them so they can save the world. Don't let those alien creatures get passed the line." He ordered and went to check on the ammunition ration.

Walking into the Hall, Robin felt the weight of the situation crashing on him again. The broken statues of their mentors, their heads had been blown off or even parts of the upper torso too were now laying on the ground, only brought back the memories of them dying. The feeling of helplessness when he saw Batman, his mentor, his almost second dad, die, everybody knows that even the Dark Knight couldn't have survived that. "They're really gone." Though he may have sounded emotionless, he was crying on the inside. The loss of his second family hitting him harder then he would have imagined.

Everybody looked at either their mentor's destroyed statue or anything but that. M'gann levitated over to her uncle's disembodied head. The mere sight of it made her break down crying, placing a hand on it.

Suddenly her crying ceased and she jerked back. The Team looking on in shock and surprise as she levitated the head, reveling Martian Manhunter underneath it. "Uncle J'onn!" M'gann exclaimed and threw the head away, flying towards her uncle to hug him.

Aqualad intercepted her though and spoke over the mind link. _"M'Gann, check his mind. Make sure he is whom he appears to be."_

" _It's him. He's real. He's alive!"_

"But we saw you get disintegrated. You and Superman. And everyone." Superboy said out loud, frowning alongside Robin and KF.

M'gann helped her uncle stand while Manhunter held his head, probably having a head ache. "Yes, I remember. But I cannot remember how I survived. Or how I arrived here."

"Maybe you were density shifting, the beam passed right through you." M'gann proposed.

Robin seemed to understand and went along with the theory. "Scrambling your brains along the way."

"My mind is clouded." Manhunter affirmed. "I feel certain I had something important to tell you."

" _Hello, Wally, come on."_ KF said over the mind link and practically dragged Robin outside.

Once outside, KF told Robin to scan the alien gun they put on the Bioship.

" _I knew it! Look. It's giving off Zeta-beams, the same stuff that powers our zeta tubes. This thing doesn't disintegrate, it teleports. Artemis is alive._ "

Robin was still skeptical about it. It's not because something gives off Zeta-beams that it teleports stuff. " _There isn't any indication that_ -."

" _No. They are alive!_ "

M'gann shared KF's enthusiasm and excitement about the recent discovery. "That must have been what you wanted to tell us."

Manhunter held his head again, trying to remember 'cause it seemed like that wasn't it. The rest of the Team shared Robin's skepticism, judging by the look on Manhunter's face.

Just then a whole swarm of alien ships. Rob and KF hid behind the truck they Were standing in along with a few soldiers, trying not to get hit.

" _We're on our way!"_ Aqualad said.

" _Negative."_ Robin responded. " _We can't win this._ _Miss Martian, camo the bioship_ -." He didn't get to finish his sentence as the Bioship got hit.

M'gann and J'onn both fell back in agony.

"M'gann!" Superboy exclaimed and rushed to her, Aqualad going for Manhunter. SB turned her over only to see her crying. "That didn't feel like…"

" _We're falling back!"_ Robin said and came rushed in with KF, general Eiling and a few soldiers.

"We're trapped." General Eiling said, seeing the doors closed and no other way out.

Aqualad quickly opened the doors. "Maybe not." He said and everybody started running inside. The soldiers stayed at the door while Eiling and the Team ran towards the Zeta tubes.

"We can all zeta to the cave if you can grant us computer clearance to access the tubes." He told Manhunter who was being supported by M'gann.

"I can only authorize one at a time."

"Send the soldiers first."

"Belay that! You six are assets we cannot afford to lose." General Eiling said. Aqualad nodded to Manhunter.

"Override. Martian Manhunter 07."

"Recognized. Access granted." The robotic voice of the Zeta tube said and powered up.

M'gann was the first to be send through.

"Miss Martian. B-0-7."

Next was Robin.

"Robin. B-0-1."

Then KF.

"Kid Flash. B-0-3."

Just as Kid Flash was scanned, the aliens broke through the wall. Rubble and fire was spread everywhere, one soldier got his leg stuck under a bolder. Aqualad pushed KF through the tube just as he was about to go help.

Soldier were being shot rapidly due to the amount of ships and the lack of good cover. Supey ran towards the trapped soldier and used a the bolder pinning him down as a shield against enemy fire. Superboy helped the soldier get to thee Zeta. "He goes next."

"Fine. Then you." Aqualad responded.

"Private Jason Bard. USMC."

"Can you make it?" Superboy asked.

"Sure, Superman." Privare Bard said and walked into the tube.

"I'm not-." Superboy's protest was cut off by the mechanical voice of the Zeta tube.

"Superboy. B-0-6"

He jumped through, not wanting to be pushed like KF was.

Almost all soldiers were hit by the time Aqualad had helped Manhunter to the tube, Eiling was one of them.

"They need you more than me. Go!" Aqualad said as they reached the tube and pushed J'onn through. Right after J'onn disappeared, Kal was shot.

* * *

 _Danni_

The cleared scene in front of the Time traveling Danni showed the 2 kids in the Batcave, exploring it. Teen Danni already knew where this was going to end but she decided to follow then for the heck of it.

The little twins were running around the Cave with stupid looking magnifying glasses. They already inspected the trophy area, it's not really a room because it's to gigantic for that, and were now going to the opposite side of the computers. Right to the spot she was at just a few moments ago, or is it day, weeks? Ah, doesn't matter.

Little Danni reached it first, well, stood under it first. "Dick! Come look at what I found!"

Dick ran over to her and saw it too. There was an opening, relatively large, probably big enough to let somebody like themselves stand in it. But it was pretty hard to see without actually being there.

"Can you give me a hand?" Little Danni asked, already walking back a little.

"Why you? I wanna go up there too!" Dick said, pouting a little.

"Because I am the lightest and I'm the one that found it. Now stop yammering and help me up!"

"Fine." He sighed and helped her up. Or at least tried to.

"Ugh! It's too high! I can't reach the edge." Little Danni pouted.

"Plan B?" Dick asked with a mischievous grin on his face. Little Danni soon copied that grin and they ran off to the weapons vault. Well, in front of the weapons vault. Batman bas working on a new gadget that wasn't completely finished yet. But the twins, being themselves, understood the mechanics of things pretty good even after 'only' a month of training. They were surprising Batman at how fast they learn the techniques, Danni especially seeing as she has less time to train than Dick does.

They finished the thing before they went exploring all the while Batman was on patrol. He left earlier than usual because Gotham's been a little uneasy the last few days.

They took the special Bat-a-rang, yes, 'Plan B' stood for 'Plan Bat-a-rang', and ran back to the little Cave and brought a spare holo-glove along.

"So how are we going to do this exactly?" Dick asked.

"We take the Bat-a-rang and remotely control it with the glove, the light will give the camera something else than blackness to send through to us and we will be able to see how big it really is without going in there." Little Danni answered and pointed to everything as she was explaining. "Everything set?"

Dick quickly checked everything and nodded went he was done.

"Here we go, then." Little Danni said and launched the projectile. Using the glove, she directed the Bat-a-rang into the cave while Dick was checking the camera feed. "Wow. I think that thing is big enough for Bruce to stand in! Who knows how much fun we can have up there!" Dick said, getting all exited.

Teen Danni was looking over Dick's shoulder, watching the feed too. It's been a while since she's been in the Cave, let alone their cave. It was fun discovering it for the first time, the second time was just as fun.

Though not really seeing the over enjoyment in it anymore, it was still fun. The predictions they made about what they'll do up there were pretty accurate. Long movie nights, sneaking in there when they wanted to be alone, sleepovers, playing with the bats in the cave, watching Batman work while they're supposed to be sleeping, even training in their stealth. They almost managed to surprise Batman, but he had seen them just before they could jump on him.

There was a weird feeling ever so slowly growing inside Teen Danni. Something she hasn't felt for over a few months in the real world. Something…coming to life…crawling back out of the darkness it once inhabited. But what that was, she didn't know. Only time would tell I guess. And it's not like that feeling is really having a firm presence, more like, it goes away as fast as it comes. But it's starting to annoy her. What is that damn feeling that keeps coming back? Why does it feel so familiar, yet so foreign?

Her mind kept asking questions, not noticing that a picture of the smiling twins was taken by a sneaky Alfred, or that the scene was fading once again.

* * *

 _Mount Justice_

M'gann stepped out of the tube, and looked around the room. Just like they left it.

Robin was the next to exit the tube. "Something went wrong." He stated bluntly. M'gann looked at him with a mixture of shock and confusion. "What do you mean?"

Robin walked away from the tube, getting a feeling that it wasn't such a good idea to keep standing there. "I heard an explosion before I was teleported-."

The rest of Robin's explanation was cut off by the computer announcing KF's arrival, him coming, no, falling out of the tube and landing right on the spot Robin stood just seconds ago. Glad he listened to his gut.

"We got to go back!" Kid grunted and tried to head back through the beam, but was stopped by Robin. "What happened?" Robin asked, his emotionless was slowly beginning to get on Kid's nerves.

"The aliens broke through the walls, they're under attack! We got to go help them!" He made another move to go help the remnants of the Team and soldiers, but Robin got in his way once again.

"No."

Any protests were cut off by the computer once again announcing somebody's arrival. A wounded soldier entered the room and looked around in awe but before anyone could ask how he got through the beam, Superboy entered, landing just next to KF.

"Superboy." M'gann said and ran over to give him a hug. Remembering they weren't alone, she turned to the soldier that entered before Superboy, trying to make a quick exit. "You look hurt. Why don't I help you get to the medical bay." She offered and headed to said location, Private Bard following her.

"What's happening over there? Where are Aqualad and J'onn?" Wally asked.

"Aliens broke through. Private Bard was injured so I had him go first. Looked like we were being outnumbered fast." Superboy answered.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?! They need our help!" Wally said, running towards the Zeta tube. He didn't get to go through it though, but he did managed to catch Manhunter as he fell out causing both of them to crash into the ground. The Zeta tube shut off, signaling nobody was going to come through anymore.

"Uncle J'onn!" M'gann exclaimed as she re-entered the room and saw her uncle. She rushed to help him while Robin asked him questions. "Where's Aqualad?"

"We were being outnumbered fast, all the soldiers had been shot already. After Superboy left, he came to assist me to the Zeta tube. He stated that you need me more than him before he pushed me through, sacrificing himself."

The room fell silent for a while, mourning the death of their leader. Robin cleared his throat after a while, taking up his position as leader and going straight to the point. "Our next mission is clear. If we believe the aliens have been teleporting their victims-" "We do." Wally cut in. Robin gave a mini Batglare that shouldn't have been so terrifying on the 13 year old before continuing. "Then the only reasonable detention facility is here." He brought up his holo-glove and displayed a picture of a giant ship. "Their mothership, atop what used to be Smallville." He tuned to Manhunter. "Ring any bells?"

"No. I'm sorry." Manhunter said and shook his head sadly.

Robin turned to the Kryptonian in the room. "Superboy, you'll create a distraction." Any more orders were cut off by M'gann.

"No! He's offering you as a sacrifice! Aqualad would never do that!" She exclaimed lividly.

Robin just kept his stoic expression, narrowed his eyes a little and emotionlessly replied. "You're right. Aqualad would sacrifice himself, a mistake that just cost us our leader. Superboy is the most likely to be perceived as a threat, motivating the aliens to deploy."

Leave it to KF to bring up his theory to help his best-friend-sorta-little-brother. "Worst case, he's teleported inside and we set him free along with Artemis…And Aqualad and everyone."

Superboy turned to M'gann and spoke over the mind link the two almost always had. " _It's OK, M'gann. It's what Superman would do._ "

M'gann looked at him and could feel his determination. He was sure he would help the mission and the world as a whole if he did this and possibly sacrificed himself. He would have died a hero and not the mindless weapon Cadmus intended him to be.

As M'gann nodded in agreement, Wally was practically vibrating from anger and excitement. They would get Artemis back and they could have a better chance a defeating those aliens. Ya know…with everybody back…

Robin cleared his throat again, earning everybody's attention. "Now that that's settled, the further plan of attack."

"Sounds like you could use some help with that."

The Team and Manhunter turned around and readied their weapons at the intruder. Robin froze completely at the sight of the intruder and dropped his Bat-a-rangs, mouth hangings slightly agape. Though they were shocked as well, they did not expect Robin to react like that.

The person just smiled at their reaction and smiled, waving like a 3 fingered alien. "Hey. Long time no see."

* * *

 **WHO SAW THAT COMING?! Any guesses on who the mystery person is? (Nuka! Don't you dare answer!)**

 **I've been looking forward to this part since the beginning.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter and aren't going to try to kill me if it takes a while for me to update again. I have to survive one week of school and then I've got 2 weeks to write...and do my vacay work. (it's vacay for us too,teachers! It's supposed to be school free, not extra tasks and planned tests because you deem us to have enough free time and no life to prepare for all!)**

 **As always, please fav, follow and review!**

 **PikaWings ;)**


	6. Failsafe part 3

**Hello my lovely readers! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update again, but at least I kept to my promise of making this one longer! I'll spare you from getting bored with me telling you the excuses so we'll just blame it on laziness and a crappy life. And as a part of my of so crappy life, I'd like you ask you to do something for me. I really hate today, 6th of June, so I'd like to ask you guys to leave a review. Tell me what you thought about the chapter, what you think is going to happen, which plot bunnies are growing, whatever. It can even be something as random as what you are planing to do today, just something to keep my mind off my B-day. Yep. I despise my own birthday. I have my reasons but I'm in no mood to tell so let's just keep it at "shit happened that I can't let go of because I have a partially photographic memory". Just please help me get my head out of the past and into the present. Thanks.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Good Witch of Babble: It does seem logical, doesn't it. To kill of the hopes of the Team, or anybody for that matter, finding out the secret, nobody will, not even after Danni is away from the Joker, till the very end of this story which is past the ending of season 1. The plot bunnies are making a massive fight that will end the first story in the STU. Nothing will change I made it so there is a time difference between the Zone, where Danni is and the Human Realm. Time goes by differently. When the memories and it'll be like no time went by, and when she returns to the Human Realm it'll be like just a few minutes passed while she's been there for days. She did erase everybody's memory, but with some, like the League, other heroes and certain villains she had to be close by because they've had training against mental invasion. The people of Gotham, or any city, don't really know she exists, she's more of a myth. There has never been 'real' proof that she exists, unlike the many pictures taken from Batman and Robin. She tried to stay in the shadows because she was afraid that if word got out of a girl running around with Batman and Robin on _only_ weekends that the Fentons would figure it out and make her quit.**

 **DeathStar5799: See for yourself. ;P**

 **miss mysteri: I'm guessing you mean the clone? So far no clone of Danni exists, and probably won't in this universe. But who knows, maybe the plot bunnies will decide to add him in into a future sequel.**

 **ethiopian1987: Yep. And thanks!**

 **TheLionWithin: You almost couldn't have made it clearer who it is, idiot! Yes, you did take too long to read last chapter. And if you'd, idk, watch the episode you'd know what happend!**

 **ShadowArbitor: Yep, it's not the real one. Danni isn't going to start training for maybe 2 chapters, or so. I'm almost done with the memory stuff, after that it's training time! The control is a little more like in the episode so she won't really be confused about leaving...eventually. Joker won't take it too well, but don't forget that Danni i s going to get training in her memory erase power. Either Danni or Clockwork will erase certain memories, like all their secret ID's, but who knows what more shall be erased. ;P**

 **Now on with the extra fluffed up chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 5_

Danni was getting used to the lighting when the scenes change. It seemed to be a few days after the last scene. Bruce and Alfred were climbing a ladder while the twins stood by watching.

After a few rough patrols, Gotham had calmed down enough for Bruce to get more than 3 hours sleep. The next time Danni was staying at the mansion, she practically dragged Bruce down to the cave while Dick got the equipment. They explained everything to Bruce and Alfred, who was cleaning the Cave when they got down, and it was decided that they would explore it. And by they, Bruce meant Alfred and him, because "it could be dangerous and unstable" so the twins had to stay on the ground.

Bruce looked around, it was a pretty spacious little cavity within the cave. Standing at his full height, he had about 8 inches (20cm) extra space above his head, Danni's estimations were correct. All in all, it looked to be about the same size as one of the bedrooms, only with a lower ceiling.

"Wwwwwooooooowwwww!"

Bruce could have face palmed if he hadn't expected them not to listen to the orders and just come up when they least expected him to say something about it.

The twins looked around in awe. It was bigger than they'd expected it to be. Little blue eyes were taking in every nook and cranny, already planning out what they would do. Bruce thanked the universe that they were quiet, but of course he spoke too soon because not a second later all hell broke loose.

"We could totally make this-"

Yeah! Just have to clean-"

"Then we have to-"

"Not to mention we have to-"

"Yeah but after that we should be able to-"

"Totally. We should start with sectioning off-"

"Probably should ask Bruce or Alfred first to-"

"Then we should immediately also ask for-"

"Well yeah, I was already planning-"

"Anyways, we should make this-"

"And over there would be-"

"Then this could be-"

As the two kept on discussing…whatever they were discussing, Bruce and Alfred tried to understand what they were saying. All they understood was that there was a lot of work ahead of them.

The time traveling Danni looked on, slightly amused by the look on Bruce's face. She clearly remembered everything they talked about doing to that little cavity. They ended up with a little room in the Batcave for when they felt like staying down there. The 'room' was complete with bathroom, queen sized bed, TV, game consoles, a desk and chairs, running water and electricity, lights shaped like the night sky on the ceiling (much like in her old room, Danni thought) and some other typical room stuff.

Danni looked on as time seemed to speed up and everything was getting placed. Once everything was done, Dick declared an initiation sleepover, and after much persuasion even Alfred joined in on the sleepover, though not after he took a sneak-pic from the relaxing family watching TV on the bed. Dick had jumped on Bruce's back the moment he laid down and Little Danni quickly claimed to be the queen of the family pile, sitting on top of Dick's back.

That weird feeling she got at the last scene was back, and Danni like it though she wouldn't be lying if she said it felt…nice.

Right as the scene started to fade, the picture of a girl flashed in front of her. It was really fuzzy but she could see the distinctive shape of a young girl with what appeared to be light colored hair, blond maybe, on one side with a darker color, probably black, on the other. The girl also had what appeared to be one glowing green eye on the same side as the blond hair, and the other was a beautiful blue on the black side. Her clothes were parted perfectly in the middle as well. While she had on a normal hoody, skinny jeans and convers, the colors were cut right in the middle. Black / white for the hoody, green / blue for the skinny jeans, green and black / white and blue convers, ever her skin tone was different.

Even though she only saw the girl for a second or two, she looked very familiar. But it wasn't her look that confused Danni, it was the sad yet happy smile on the girls face, the dried tears that seemed to have streamed down her face for a long time, but most importantly, the disgustingly hopeful and determent look in her eyes.

* * *

 _Mount Justice_

The Team stood there like a group of statues. One by one dropping their defensive stance, though not their guard.

Robin was staring in shock at the intruder. She, it was a girl, had long raven black hair and her face was covered by a dark purple full-face mask. She was wearing, grey-ish black converse, a teared up black jeans that had clearly seen better days, and a hoodie that was in even worse shape. The sleeves were teared off and the only thing remaining of it below the chest is the pocket, the rest was ripped off as well. Her torso was covered in cuts and bruises, but her left arm was the worst, having a long gash running over her upper arm.

"H-h-ho-how did you get here, or even know to go here?" Robin asked, being the only one, other than the girl, able to move and talk. Don't get him wrong, he was still shocked to see her here, he just couldn't do anything in front of the Team. He did promise it, and he isn't going to break said promise.

The girl in reaction looked at the Team, evaluating their thread level by the looks of it, though you'd have to be a Bat to see it. By the looks of it, she deemed them safe. She looked down, not wanting to make any eye contact anymore. She sighed before replying. "Tiuj ŝipoj, ili trovis nin. Li provis kuri kaj kaŝi sed savis lin, ŝajne liaj goriloj ne lojala sufiĉas preni sukceson por ilia estro. Mi supozas ke nur ne vidis min. Kaj kie ajn ol la Kaverno vi iris? Mi vidis la defendo, tiel mi divenis vi ne estis en Gotham. Kaj antaux ol vi petas, vi devus scii la respondon. (Those ships, they found us. He tried to run and hide but they got him, apparently his goons aren't loyal enough to take a hit for their boss. I guess they just didn't see me. And where else than the Cave would you have gone? I saw the defense, so I guessed you weren't in Gotham. And before you ask, you should know the answer.)" She replied in Esperanto, a smirk ghosting (no pun intended) over her face at Robin's temporary confusion with the language switch, forgetting they weren't alone.

M'gann chose this moment to come out of her shock and rushed over to the girl. "Oh my gosh, your arm! How did that happen?" She asked worriedly.

The girl looked at her arm as if just noticing the wound. "Heh, guess that was that sting I felt." She replied nonchalantly to M'gann before turning back to Robin and switching languages again. "Scitis, non facile sine aedificio effugerent. De fugae Gotham exierit defendebat eam paulo post accepi sagittis cursus delapsum est. Dissimulare potui, tamen exstinguitur. (You know, it isn't easy escaping a building without anything. Speaking of escape, the defense in Gotham is gone, it was shot a little while after I got the detachable cycle off. I managed to hide, but it was destroyed.)" She told Robin in Latin this time.

Robin frowned a little. She used the cycle from the Batmobile to get here, saw it get destroyed so she must have been in Gotham, but where? "Waar was je al die tijd? We hebben heel Gotham doorzocht maar konden niets vinden. (Where were you all this time? We searched whole Gotham but couldn't find anything.)" He asked, choosing Dutch as language. He slowly stepped closer to her, a hand already ghosting over her wounded arm.

"Ein Lagerhaus am Außenwand von Arkham City. Wir zogen alle zwei Wochen um, um Dich zu vermeiden, immer nach Plautzen die entweder nicht verdacht aussahen oder die Du schon durchsucht hattest. Es ist echt in Wunder, dass Du uns noch nicht gefunden hast. (A warehouse just on the outskirts of Arkham City. We moved every 2 weeks to avoid you, always going to a place that either didn't look suspicious or you had already checked. It's pretty much a miracle that you didn't found us yet.)" She said in German.

Robin was not really happy with that answer. She was in Gotham all along! How could they have missed something like that? Who knows what the Joker did to her, and they just let it happen by not being thorough enough.

But before Robin could ask what happened all that time, the girl took his hand and looked his in the eye as good as the mask allowed her. "Nu-ți face griji, sunt bine. Sunt aici acum, nu-i așa? Nu există nimic care o să mă țină departe acum. Și uită-te la tine, ai făcut prieteni, au această bază secretă minunat, de lucru cu Justice League și ajunge pentru a lupta împotriva criminalilor. Doar- (Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm here now, aren't I? There's nothings that's going to keep me away now. And look at you, you made friends, have this awesome secret base, work with the Justice League and get to fight criminals. Just-)" She paused for a second to glance at the other heroes present. "Nu le spune cine sunt. Mulţumit? (Don't tell them who I am. Please?)" She asked in Romanian with a pleading look in her eyes.

Robin nodded and took a closer look at her arm. The wound was about 2 inches (5cm) long and a third of an inch (0,8cm) deep. The wound was still slightly bleeding and would get badly infected if not treated now. "Come on." He said and took her by her right hand. "You need to get that cleaned out and stitched up." And with that, Robin semi dragged the girl to the medical bay.

After the two left hearing range KF finally got out of his stupor. "Who was that? Why did Rob act like he knew her?! And what was with all that gibberish?! Just who is she?!" He exclaimed but kept his voice down enough just to be sure the girl and Robin wouldn't hear him.

Superboy got a clearly annoyed look on his face. "Oh I don't know, genius. That gibberish was some languages I don't know. And aren't you supposed to be his best friend or something?"

"I AM!" Kid Flash defended throwing his arms in the air.

"Then I guess you don't know him as much as you thought you did." Without a single word, Superboy left the room, opting to go watch some static to calm before the fight.

KF stood there watching him leave till he was out of sight. M'gann floated to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Wally. I'm sure Conner didn't mean it that way. We're all just a little…troubled with all that's going on at the moment. If it helps in any way, she wasn't lying and Robin was more relaxed then he has been since I met him."

Kid Flash huffed and crossed his arms but nodded anyway. A comfortable silence filled the room, till Wally left to get something to eat and then check up on his little brother.

 _Med bay after they left_

Robin was silently cleaning out the wound while the girl was looking around, not even fazed by the sting of the antiseptic.

"You made a good life for yourself here, though Kid Flash isn't like how you described him at all." She commented.

Robin snorted a little and almost, ALMOST, smiled. "Yeah, he changed a lot since the last time I saw you."

The girl frowned and made him stop. "Dick-" Robin, or better Dick because the girl took off his mask, looked up at her, frowning. "The only one I see that has changed is you."

Dick frowned. He hadn't changed, Wally and Roy did. They didn't ask to hang out as much as they used to, and were always looking at him like there was something totally, horribly wrong with him while he was A-OK.

As if reading his thoughts, the girl took his hands in her own, wincing slightly at the movement of her injured arm. "Dick, have you ever stopped to think about _why_ they would act like that? That maybe they act different because you do? The whole time I've been here, I haven't heard you make one lame joke, laugh or seen you smile! I remember you telling me that the moment you put on that costume was like it was the best thing ever! That you always felt so happy, so untouchable by evil, that you even make the worst jokes while fighting with criminals and making everybody laugh because _you_ were the one telling the joke! Where has _that_ Robin gone to?!" At the end of her rant, you could almost hear the tears in her voice.

"Maybe it was because I missed you!"

The girl instantly quieted any sobbing and Dick starred at her for a second. He didn't mean to yell, he didn't mean to even say that. But, truth be told, it felt a little better. Like the carefully build walls all just broke down and he couldn't stop. He just kept on talking.

"I missed you so much! I thought you were dead! I saw the news and they said that you died, DIED, in the accident at FentonWorks! I thought I lost you. Robin died that day a little because I didn't have you to comfort me, to tell me it was the _worst_ joke ever and that you were totally fine! I had to go through so many crap that I didn't know how to handle because you weren't there! You weren't there for me when _I NEEDED you..._ Just like how I wasn't there for you."

Dick started crying half way through, but now it felt like something…bad broke in his heart that was holding everything back, something…changed.

The girl didn't hesitate to run over to Dick, who had stood up and began pacing during his rant, and engulfing him in an as tight hug as her wounded arm allowed her.

They stood here for a while, crying on each other's shoulder, finding comfort in hearing the other's heartbeat and breathing.

After a while the girl began to chuckle that eerily sounded a lot like what Robin used to do. "Remember that time you told me about your first meeting with Wally?" She murmured into his neck once they both sat down on the bed.

Dick chuckled at the memory. The first time he met Walls was 6 months after starting, but for Wally it was his first day. "Yeah. They arrived about 20 minutes too late at the rendezvous point. It was during the winter so Bruce wanted to be sure I was warm enough so I was next to him under his cape. When Flash asked where I was, I came out and Wally instantly got all fan boy and told me his secret ID right off the bat."

"Don't forget he was all "But you already knew that because you're a bat" and Barry almost fell off the roof because he was laughing so hard!" the girl added.

"Yeah, and like literally a second after we began to leave he fell on his face because he couldn't control his powers that well back then!"

"And that made you almost miss the next rooftop because of the look on their face when you did that chuckle!"

Both of them erupted in a fit of giggles.

* * *

 _Danni_

Trying to shake off the weird feeling and the picture of the girl, Danni tried to focus on the next scene forming.

It was a rooftop, but not any that were in Gotham, no the air wasn't as hostile and polluted as Gotham, maybe it was Star or Metropolis. Looking down to the streets she saw a CCPD car drive by, criminal in the backseat.

So, Central City, that's the where figured out. Now the why. Looking around further she saw something on the roof across from her. Judging by the height and the shape, she'd say it's Batman. But what is he doing in Central?

Moving closer to him, she could distinctly see the shape of a little person on each side of his cape. Frowning bitterly she could already see how they looked like in their identical yet very different costume. Perched on top of a chimney she waited for the local hero to arrive. About 5 minutes later the Flash ran up the building they were on, quickly followed by a smaller speedster.

Flash walked over to Batman and greeted him. "Hiya Bats! This is my nephew, Kid Flash. Kid, this is Batman." He introduced.

Kid Flash sped over to where Batman was and waved excitedly. "Hi Batman, Mister, sir, Mr. Batman sir! Nice to meet you! I'm Kid Flash, third sidekick to ever exist! But my uncle just told you that…" He ended awkwardly. Batman just grunted in response.

Danni just rolled her eyes at his antics. He was so young and full of energy that it was exhausting just to look at.

Kid Flash wasn't going to leave it in an awkward silence though so he just started talking again. "I'm a big fan or yours! It's just so amazing how you do all that without any superpowers! Not that I'm doubting you can't do all that or then you have to have powers! Nope totallynot! Hehe. SowherealreRobinandPhoenix? IsPhoenixrealorisshejustamythcreatedbythecriminalsofGotham? I heardsomuchaboutthemandIwasreallyhopingIcouldmeetthem! Aretheywithyou? OraretheyouthuntingcriminalsinGotham?" Kid began to get so excited that he accidentally slipped into what the others have dubbed speed-talk.

Flash sped over to Kid and Batman and quickly out a hand on the kid's mouth before he said things even more stupid then he already had. "Say Bats, where are the little Birdies?" Flash asked once Kid stopped blabbing against his hand and silently thanked the universe that he was wearing gloves.

Kid jumped back a few feet as Batman's cape began to move, but the man in question didn't seem to do it himself. Kid was about to yell something when Robin and Phoenix gracefully jumped out from under the cape, flipped in the air, and landed right in front if the Flash.

"Hey uncle Flash!" They said in unison and they both hugged the scarlet speedster, who gladly returned it.

"Hey Birdies! I'd like you to meet my nephew-"

Flash was cut off by a gush of wind and Kid Flash standing in front of, no _gaping_ at the far-famed twin wonder. "Oh. My. Gosh! It's really you! Well of course you are really you, there's nobody else like you, not that that's a bad thing or something! It's just, oh god, you guys are my heroes! Well except for my uncle, but you are the reason I became Kid Flash! If little kids could do it, so should I, right!? Not that you are little or anything, it's just that you are younger than me, or so my uncle said, but still! Oh yeah! I'm Kid Flash, nephew and sidekick of the Flash, third sidekick ever, but my friends call me Wally West! But…you already knew that because you guys are freaking bats! Oh crap! I just told you my secret ID! Oooohhhh no! UncleBarry, whatdoIdo!? Crap! NowIsaidyourstoo! Whatifsomebodyheardus!? MaybeCapitainColdheardus,orCamptainBoomerang! Ooohhhhh-"

Barry clamped his and back over Kid's mouth, trying to prevent the kid from giving himself a panic attack.

Robin and Phoenix were just about laughing their asses off at the scene. Of course they already knew who he was, he said it himself, they're bats. But seeing the kid freak out about telling something they already knew was just hilarious. And by the looks of it, Flash was thinking the same thing along with something along the lines of "What the hell did this kid eat before he went out tonight?!"

Batman however was not amused by it and was fast on letting everybody know by growling at the kid and his mentor. "We came here to do a job, not for playtime."

"Aw I was so hoping for playtime now that we have a new friend to play with!" Phoenix complained humorously, Robin pouting next to her. If anybody saw Batman's stare directed to the colorful Birds, they'd think he was mad, but if you're trained by the Bat himself you could clearly see he was smiling.

Kid just stared at them, nit believing what he just heard. "Wait. _You,_ the super awesome Birds of Gotham, want to be friends with _me,_ the guy that just started in this business today?"

The Birds looked at each other and then looked back to Kid. "Yeah. Being the only kids in the business is pretty boring when you have nobody to trade stories with or just hang out with somebody that understands when the grownups are off with a mission." Robin explained.

"Yeah, it's pretty boring spending all your time with thus guy over here." Phoenix added, jabbing a thumb in Robin's direction. Robin pouted while Kid laughed. This was exactly how Barry said they were, funny and awesome friend material.

Batman shook his head at their antics and cleared his throat to get everybody's attention again. "The mission."

Flash looked over to his longtime friend and nodded in agreement. Just as he was about to say something, a bomb went off a few blocks away. "It may take longer than we thought." He said as a second bomb went off.

Batman grunted and was thankful it was weekend, he couldn't have afforded to say out later than planned if he had to go to W-E the next day. The twins looked at each other and then to Batman, Flash and lastly Kid, a mischievous grin forming on their youthful and otherwise innocent faces. The look made Kid a little afraid, but not like he'd ever say that out loud. They're just little kids, right? It's not like they could beat him. Oh who was he kidding, they totally could! He heard the stories about these little Birdies sparring and _winning_ with the Justice League from his uncle enough to know not to fight them.

"Sleepover!" They yelled in unison as they flipped in excitement and fist bumped the air.

Kid looked hopeful at his uncle. "Of course they can say over. You'd need somebody to keep you company. Because this is your first mission outside of the little ones, you are going home sooner than me. And the Birdies have to go home sooner too because the Big Bad Bat is overprotective and doesn't want them to be out too late." Barry said and caught the jumping speedster before they crashed through the roof.

"Now that's arranged-" The Birdies said.

"We have a mission to fulfill." Batman ended. At the words the carefree, happy-go-lucky attitude of Robin and Phoenix disappeared and they became almost as stoic as their mentor.

Flash's features darkened just a little as well, knowing to be serious now, Kid's following swiftly.

The speedsters watched Batman grappled onto another building while the Birds just smirked at each other before flipping off of the roof. Kid ran forward, wanting to catch them before they hit the ground, only to fall on his face tripping over his own feet. Meanwhile the Birds had grappled onto the same building as Batman but almost lost their grip when they saw their new friend face plant into the concrete roof.

"I thought you were supposed to be the fastest running boy alive, not the fastest boy falling!" Phoenix shouted from her perch on top of the roof's edge.

"Good going, Kid Clumsy!" Robin added before both ran after their mentor, their signature chuckle echoing through the streets.

Flash laid a hand on Kid's shoulder as he helped his nephew up. "Good going, Walls. Now keep it up!" The proud smile of his mentor flashed out of view as his uncle started running. Kid ran after him after one thought entered his mind.

" _This may turn out to be the best day ever!"_

* * *

 _Med bay_

As their giggling died own a bit, the girl gasped and started laughing again. "Remember Speedy's first meeting? It was, what, 3 months after you met Wally that Ollie decided to join the club and take on a protege too. And then it took another 4 months before you even met him. Roy was all Mr. Grumpy pants in the beginning but you ended up using him as a pillow, while Ollie just sat on the sidelines and laughed his ass off!"

"Yeah! He really didn't like being used as a pillow, but it was revenge for calling me a little kid!"

"I think it was just because you were, and still are, his senior in the field while he is much older."

"Ugh. Roy and his ego all the time!" Robin groaned as he flopped back, staring at the white ceiling of the med bay.

"Not all the time though." The girl said with a playful smirk donning her voice.

"I was tired and he seemed like the best option! Get over it!"

"Never!"

Soon they erupted in another fit of laughs and giggles.

* * *

 _Danni_

Still laughing at the last scene, Danni didn't notice it changed till she heard the sound of grappling arrows attaching to the edge of the roof she was on. Looking up quickly she noticed they weren't on the same Central City roof as before. There a darker note in the air, not as bright and young like Central but not dark enough to be Gotham. And judging by the use of arrows, she'd guess she's in Star City now.

Batman sat once again perched on an elevated part of the roof, with Poltergeist calmly swinging her legs off of a chimney. Green Arrow and Speedy jumped over the edge, landing a few feet away from Batman.

"Hey Bats, where are the Birds?" Green Arrow asked, casually walking over to Batman while Speedy just stood by idle.

As Batman answered "Behind you.", the Birds in question came swinging down and latched onto Arrow's back yelling "Hhhhheeeeeeyyyyyy Uncle Arrow!" as he tumbled down from the force and the laughing.

"You guys just love to make a dramatic entrance, don't you?" Arrow said, helping the kids up and brushing off his clothes.

"Maybe." The Birds said in unison, laughing at the jokingly betrayed look on Green Arrow's face.

"Anyways, heh, how is training going, defeated the Big Bad Bat in a sparring match yet?" Green Arrow asked, trying to ease up the tension that seemed to grow. Robin and Phoenix happily began to tell him about their latest achievements all the while not revealing any secrets about their training.

"Oh, pe-lease! Can we just get this over and get on with what we came here for?" Speedy said, finally walking forward, joining the group of heroes.

"Speedy-" Green Arrow tried to warn but the younger archer cut him off.

"And you." He said, pointing at Phoenix who did a little 'Who? Me?'. "I never even heard from you, except from Arrowhead and Flash talking my head off about you and Robin! For all I know, you're just some little kid dressing up as a hero because she thinks it's cool!"

Saying something about not doing what we came her for? Yeah, not so bad, he'd let you pass. Go after his sister? You are done for. "Listen up here, Green Arrow wannabe. You may think that we are little kids, but we started all this. We have done this a lot longer than you have. Even though we are younger, don't forget _we_ are _your_ seniors in the field. Age doesn't matter, experience does, and so far all I've seen is a snobby kid that thinks he can say whatever he wants because he is a few years older. Well let me tell you, _Roy Harper_ , you better suck up the attitude and deal with it, or you can already choose which color you want your casts to be!"

Before Robin could lash out on Speedy, Phoenix grabbed his arm. "Robin. Don't." Those two words seemed to have calmed down the angered Bird, though it didn't stop him from glaring holes in Speedy's face.

"So…What's the plan Batman?" Arrow awkwardly said, getting on topic again.

"Bane and Count Vertigo are having a meeting about making a new drug, you and me are going there to make sure there is no deal made." Batman said, saying to a basic explanation.

"And what about me?" Speedy asked, not liking where it's going.

Batman turned to him, Batglare in action. "You, Robin and Phoenix are going to patrol the city, give a report and go home."

The Birds shrugged, already having expected the outcome, and started preparing to leave. Speedy on the other hand wasn't taking it so well. "What?! I have to babysit while you get to go kick criminals ass?!"

Batman's glare intensified a little. "You aren't experienced enough to go after Bane and Vertigo. As for the 'babysitting', nobody is babysitting anybody, and if it would, it would be _them_ babysitting _you_."

"Bats is right, Roy. Leave this up to us. Make sure you are home by midnight, I've asked Black Canary to check up on you and if you're not there she _will_ hunt you down and drag your ass back and ground you for a month. That includes going on patrol." Green Arrow said before leaving with Batman.

Roy angrily grumbled to himself, cursing his luck and his mentor. Of course he has to do the little kids work while Oliver gets to work with _the_ Batman. And not only that but he has to make sure these kids don't die _and_ take them to the Mansion before midnight or Dinah will freak! Can his life get any worse?

About 2 hours, Speedy was back to cursing, this time he was cursing himself. Patrol had gone fairly normal, except for the two Birds terrifying every criminal they saw with their ninja skills and that echoing laugh thing they do. But then the crap began coming.

During a bank robbery, Robin and Phoenix had gone inside, saying they'd lure the would-be robbers outside for him to shoot. Speedy decided he would let the kids take this one all by themselves. If they wanted to be in _his city_ , they'd better prove they're worth his time.

But what he hadn't expected for it to be so many, armed with laser guns no less. The kids kept taking out as many as they could but it didn't do much. The robbers tried to shoot them, occasionally hitting one of their own, but prevented them from taking out more. Phoenix tried to hack the guns while Robin gave cover but it didn't take long for them to figure out there was a fail safe on the guns that prevented easy hacking. Phoenix got hit on her glove after having given up on hacking, rendering it useless, and got back into helping Robin.

Deciding he had enough of the guns, Speedy fired an arrow with a low scaled EMP. Upon impact with one of the laser guns, the EMP was activated, short-cutting every electronic device in a 2 block radius. Problem solved right?

Wrong!

The EMP did cause the guns to shortcut, but also almost every weapon in the Bat protege's arsenal. Speedy was shooting as many arrows as he could, trying to help out the younger heroes as much as possible. While taking out thugs, he didn't notice one of them had found him and was sneaking up on him. Phoenix looked up just in time to throw a Bat-a-rang and KO-ed the guy just as he was about to hit Speedy. The archer nodded his head in gratitude and continued to shoot.

Just as he was down to his last 5 arrows, his line snapped and hit him on the arm leaving a 6 inch (15cm) gash bleeding heavily. He took cover behind the ledge to assess the amount of damage. Luckily for his, the wound was easily treatable and should make a full recovery. Poring some cleaning detergent over it and wrapping it in bandages, he looked back over the ledge only to see all the thugs unconscious and the Birds gone.

Swiftly grabbing the little tablet he had with him, he broke his own wrist computer after having punched a guy too hard for the delicate tech to handle, he tried to trace where they have gone to. After a minute of fiddling with the tablet, he could have hit himself for forgetting the EMP pretty much killed it as well as the tracers on the Birds and their comms.

Looking over at a billboard several blocks away, he could see that it was almost 11:30 PM (23:30), he had only half an hour left to find the Birds and get to the Mansion to avoid Dinah's wrath.

Danni once again silently looked on at the first meeting one of her _'brothers'_ . Not caring all that much. She lazily followed Speedy throughout the city till he suddenly stopped, cursed the time, and flat out sprinted to the Mansion. They were already 20 minutes late, Dinah was going to have their heads.

Arriving at the doorstep of the Mansion half an hour later, Speedy gulped at he saw the furious face of none other than Dinah Lance.

"ROY WILLIAM HARPER JUNIOR! Where have you been?! And where are Robin and Phoenix?!" She screeched just below her Canary Cry. Roy's hands instantly shot to his ears, hoping to protect them from the woman's voice.

Already having prepared an explanation about how it was all _their_ fault, Roy got ready when he heard 2 little thumps from behind him.

"Hi auntie Dinah!" The Birds yelled and ran over to hug her.

"Sorry we were late, we ran into a little trouble."

Roy was ready to give up on everything. They were going to tell the truth, how he was careless and almost got them all killed. How he left them to fend for themselves while he just stood there _watching_. He was sure once Oliver got word of it he'd get thrown out immediately, you know, after facing Batman's wrath. Sighing, Roy uncovered his ears and began to walk forward with his head drooping in shame.

Until Phoenix grabbed his hand and made him stop. Roy looked up to the girl with confused eyes, but Phoenix shook them off and explained further.

"We were out on patrol like Bats and Ollie told us to when there was a big bank robbery. We tried to stop them all without telling Roy because we wanted to show him that we can take care of ourselves and that he doesn't need to babysit us, but there were too many. Roy stepped in but he didn't have another choice then to use an EMP arrow, our comms and traces were dead so we had a few problems communicating. After we took out the thugs, we asked Roy if we could go to a playground because we almost had to go home. We ended up losing track of time because we didn't have anything to tell us what the time was. On our way home we ran into a kidnapping, Roy shot the would-be kidnapper but his line broke and hit him. Robin and I tied up the criminal but we told Roy to go ahead so you could treat his arm, and that we would follow him. But we ended up getting a little distracted by a kitten so it took us a little longer to get here. I saw a little pool of blood at the gate so I'm guessing Roy was waiting for us but it took too long so he decided to get your help to find us."

Finishing her story, Phoenix and Robin turned to Roy. He looked at them with confusion but just went with it when Phoenix winked. "We're sorry for worrying you, Roy, we won't do it again." They said like a little kid that apologized for taking cookies from the cookie jar.

Roy played along, mildly glaring at the two. "You better. Now come on, I'm sure you're hungry 'cause I'm starving!"

The 3 of them laughed and ran inside, going straight for the kitchen. Dinah cleared her throat and Roy cringed a little as she dragged him away to properly treat his arm.

After having his arm stitched up and having eaten something, Robin and Phoenix convinced Dinah to let them watch a movie. After a long time of searching for a good movie, that wasn't on Batman's no watch list which he had given to Dinah when he got in Star, they settled for Lilo And Stitch. After the 3 of them, Dinah had to go back home, settled down on the big couch, Roy pressed play.

Roy was silently watching the movie, surprised he actually like the movie, when he felt Phoenix crawling over to him. "It's cold." She said as she wiggled her way under a blanked she brought and curled up next to him. Roy rolled his eyes, he was sure it wasn't cold, and put his uninjured arm around her to make sure she wouldn't fall off. And surprise surprise, Robin join in on the cuddling a few minutes later.

Halfway through the movie Roy noticed that the little Birds had fallen asleep on his chest. If he had to be completely honest, they looked kinda cute. Soon Roy laid down in a more comfortable position, careful not to wake the sleeping Birds, and put an arm around each of them. He silently thanked Dinah for telling them to change into their PJ's, and for the younger ones their sunglasses too, as he too began to drift off with one thought drifting through his mind.

" _These kids aren't that bad."_

A few hours later Batman and Green Arrow arrived to see the sleeping kids on the couch. It took both of them to carefully carry them upstairs to Roy's bedroom because Phoenix had a death grip on Roy's shirt and hand.

"Bruce, I gotta tell you. I think those kids of yours have a new brother." Oliver said as the kids curled up closer and Roy's arms tightening around the younger in a protective way as the adults laid them down.

"I know. Somebody's got to tell Wally that there is an older kid taking his spot." The Dark Knight lightly joked before going to his own guest room in the Queen Masnion.

Oliver smiled and took a picture of the sleeping youth, making sure he had the best photo to send to Alfred.

Waking up, Roy noticed a few things.

One, he wasn't alone.

Two, they weren't on the couch anymore.

Three, somebody changed his bandage while he was sleeping.

Four, he was completely covered with the bodies of Phoenix and Robin.

Cursing his luck again, Roy began to lazily play with Phoenix's hair as the girl leaned in on the touch.

Half an hour later, both birds began to groan awake, slightly creeping Roy out, not like he'd ever admit to it.

All three of them headed downstairs where Oliver and Batman were eating breakfast while watching the news.

They stopped as soon as they heard what the news lady was talking about.

The bank robbery of last night.

Crap.

"Roy?" Phoenix asked wide eyed.

Roy hummed as he was too afraid to make a sound.

"Run?" Robin asked.

A big smirk grew on each of their faces as they saw Oliver's features change from 'just woke up and haven't had coffee yet' to 'I am so going to kill them'.

"Run, definitely RUN!" Roy laughed out as Oliver turned around.

"ROY!" Oliver yelled as he chased the 3 laughing proteges through the mansion for the rest of the day all the while Batman was still in the kitchen, calmly sipping his coffee while reading the newspaper.

* * *

 _Med bay_

A few minutes later Wally walked in with some food. "Dude, I brought you some food, thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks." Robin said as he finished tying up the girls arm. He grabbed two sandwiches and gave one to the girl who disconnected the lower piece of her mask so she could eat.

Wally was still a bit suspicious, but left them again after making sure everything was okay.

Robin may be looking impartial, but to anybody that was paying very close attention, you could have seen the smile on his face. For he might be in the middle of an alien invasion, he finally has his sister back.

As they were sure they were alone again, both Robin and the girl removed their masked, watery blue eyes looking into each other, smiling.

" _At least one good thing came out of this hell."_ Robin thought as he got ready to head back out to the mission room and get this alien scum off their planet.

* * *

 **Yep. That was it for today. I hope you liked the fluffy parts! I really enjoyed writing the first meetings so I hope you likes it as much as I liked writing them!**

 **Next chapter is going into more darker territory, just warning you.**

 **Please leave a review.**

 **PikaWings ;)**


	7. Failsafe part 4

**Hey you guys and galls! I know it's been a long time, and I apologize for my long absence, but to keep it short, a _LOT_ of shit happened. Family drama, normal day drama, school, bad shizz, all that ya know? I also can't believe I missed out on my first anniversary! So as a late celebration lemme give a shout out to those people who were with me right from day 1. You people are amazing, really! Second of all, a special shout out to my best friend Raakshas for helping me through all the before mentioned shit. Now enough with the sappy stuff, time for reviews and finally the long awaited chapter!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Good Witch of Babble:** **Well I guess everybody kinda dreads the ending of failsafe, but all I will say is that the team will be non the wiser, but oooohhhhhh you just wait till a few future chaps. It's already nearing the end of failsafe and I have something rather...interesting planned for the time between the end of FS and the ending of the next episode ^-^ And the part about the truth coming out? Well let's just say it will happen in pieces. Some voluntarily and others by...eheh 'accident'? Yeah, by accident! XD**

 **MiaulinK:** **(3) Yeah! (6) All will be revealed when the time is right. ^-^**

 **NevermoreWrites:** **Emotions (and small parts of their sanity) will be wrecked, yes. And I guess I forgot to mention something again? Heh, sorry? Everybody that knew the Bats's secret ID's knew, it was on the news after all, so yeah. The Leaguers who didn't see the news (Green Arrow(and in extension Speedy) and Flash) were wondering why the dynamic due wasn't sighted that evening. Untill Wally (who was watching tv at the time of the broadcast) told them and they all insisted on a sleepover to attempt to comfort the Bats. Though a few days later Danni removed everybody'e memories so they didn't know for long. And I hope you'll like the darkness of this chapter!**

 **Raakshas:** **Wazzup! I keep wondering why I even respond to these but I guess we'll never know! You misreading things happens a lot but sheesh did you have to put it in a review?! XD**

 **lumigo akvo9504: Thank you!**

 **moonfur30: Oh gods that would have been hilarious!**

 **Nightcrawler509: Here ya go!**

 **ShadowArbitor: Well traumatizing Robin more than the original FailSafe has been my intention, so it'll be something more... emotionally hurtful, maybe a bit physical as well, I haven't decided yet! (And no I don't mean Dickie is gonna start with self harm)**

 **Zela Night: Aww thanks! I really hope you'll still like it!**

 **Now another few quick notes before we start.**

 **Guys I'm really sorry, but due to recent events I don't know when the next update will be. All I know is that it's going to take me a lot of time to recover from it. So I apologize beforehand for yet another undetermined hiatus. Sorry for failing as a writer. Honestly, I hate myself for this too. I'm really really sorry.**

 **Also, I didn't plan on having this so early on in the story but _TRIGGER WARNING! I repeat TRIGGER WARNING!_**

 **(Most of this has been forced creativity so I'm really sorry it sucks. I just didn't want you guys to wait any longer. This is not where I originally planned the chapter would end but for the Nth time I've hit an authors block along with the other shit I have to deal with)**

* * *

 _Danni_

Unlike how the previous memory/scene/whatever those things are when they ended and changed to the next one, with a bright white light that seemed so welcoming, this time there was only darkness. Cold, unwelcoming darkness that never seemed to end. The cold wasn't like how you'd feel when it's a cold winter's night, or when a northern breeze blows through your clothes. No, this cold is like those uneasy chills down your spine you get when you know something bad is about to happen.

Danni tried to look around, not that it would do her any good as it was somehow even too dark for her ghost eyes to see, like something was just sucking up all light so one would be left in total darkness. With unease creeping up her spine, she created a ball of her ecto-energy to use as a means to lighten the room. But to no avail. Instead of lighting up the room like it was intended to do, the ball puffed out of existence. Though it seemed as though the energy released while creating the ball, and the energy from the ball itself, had started the…whatever those things are.

A single lamp flickered on, dangling above a tied down, only _slightly_ younger looking Danni. Younger Danni was looking at the lamp, eyes following the dim yellow light above her. Seemingly mesmerized how it swung to the front of her, almost plunging her back into darkness while also revealing massive pools of dried up blood. And how it swung back behind her, now falling back into darkness while unseen but not unknown to the Younger Danni, bloodied knives, syringes and other blood covered tools were revealed. But not just any blood. The tools and tiles were covered in not only red, but also green. Although it went mostly unnoticed by the older girl in the room.

Swinging forwards, to the pools of blood.

Backwards, to the bloody tools.

Forwards, pools of blood.

Backwards, bloody tools.

Pools.

Tools.

Forth.

Back.

Forth.

The older Danni looked away from the lamp and what it revealed, blinking away the dots and trying to put an end to what she was imaging that caused all that blood to come from. She spared one last look at her younger self and frowned. She didn't remember this at all. Was this some trick of that 'not so crazy but still pretty crazy' old ghost that started all this? Or is it just her mind playing ticks on her, showing her a long forgotten nightmare?

" _No."_

Shaking off a weird sudden pinch of sadness, Danni quickly turned back to her younger self, but the younger girl hadn't moved at all and frankly seemed to not have heard anything. But to be honest, it sounded too… _broken,_ too _sad_ , and a little bit too… _male_ to have come from her. Frowning, she shook off the feeling, ya know that feeling you get when you know you're about to do something you may not be supposed to do, yeah that, and created another ecto-ball, by some miracle it didn't disappear like everything before it. But nothing changed. It was like the neon green ball wasn't even there. Putting more energy into the ball, making it brighter and finally managing to _slightly_ have more light, Danni started looking around again, this time slower than before.

She was about ready to give up, accepting she just imagined it, when she felt it. That weird feeling you sometimes get when you know somebody is standing right behind you. But it didn't feel like that entirely, more like how it felt like a ghost was behind her, yet not also that entirely. More like an in between feeling. Danni slowly turned around, and even though she was prepared for somebody to stand there, she almost screamed her head off.

In front of her stood the blurry girl she had seen in a previous thingy. The girl's facial features and other details were very hard to distinguish but the colors were clear enough. One blue and one green eye stared in, what she guessed to be, sadness in Danni's direction. The girl was only slightly smaller than herself as well, about the same height as the tied down girl she guessed. Though one thing was surprisingly clear. A red, _slightly glowing_ , chain was wrapped around the girl's waist, leading off to somewhere as the shackles got more translucent the further they were away from the girl _and was it levitating?!_ Danni tried to get a closer look of the girl, now that she was standing in front of her for longer than a split second, hoping that she would be able to recognize her. But the closer she got, the blurrier the girl became.

Stepping back from the mysterious girl, she opted to look behind her, where the younger girl was still looking at the light. After a few moments of watching that insufferable light and her younger self staring at said light, she could still feel _her_ presence behind her. Really, it was almost more annoying that that stupid light!

Danni sharply turned around, facing the girl again. "What? What do you want?!" But the girl merely kept on looking. Huffing annoyed, Danni stepped to the side, created a chair and went to sit on it. But unlike the ball before, and like the first ball, the chair puffed out of existence, right as Danni sat on it making her fall to the ground. Blowing some strands of hair out her face, she looked back to her younger self and the blurry girl, nothing had changed yet.

Grumbling a "Stupid chair." She stood back up, only to come face-to-face with blurry green and blue orbs. _"What the-?"_ Knitting her brows together, she took a wide step to the side, and as she thought, the girl's sad gaze followed. Danni gasped in shock. "You can see me?!" So far nobody has been able to see her! And to her utter surprise, the girl nodded.

"Do you know what this is? Where we are? Who are you anyway? You seem somewhat familiar, have we met before?" But as soon as her surprise came it disappeared and changed back to disappointment when the girl didn't respond. Frustrated at the girl's silence, Danni turned around again and sat on the floor to look at her younger self once more. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the girl come stand next to her, the red chain slightly rattling over the floor. "Fine, go ahead. Don't say a word and stand there. Not like it would change anything!"

Just like her younger self, Danni went back to staring at the light swinging back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and- "Wait a damn minute. Nothing _has_ changed!" She yelled and jumped up, turning to the blurry girl. "See that lamp? How it swings?" She asked the blurry girl, pointing to the lamp hanging above her younger self, and though it was a little difficult to see the girl nodded a ' _yes'_.

"That lamp should have lost its momentum a long time ago! It's clear we aren't on a boat, seeing as nothing else is moving, and there is nothing pushing the thing! And now that I think about it, that me has neither blinked nor breathed the whole time I've been here!" Danni yelled out, pointing at the lamp and her younger self. How could she have missed such obvious things?! Somebody must be messing with the time! But who? She sure as hell couldn't. Would crazy old clock ghost do it? Yeah he probably would because, come on, he's a loon. But he wouldn't do it without a reason, right? Probably, no matter how loony the man may seem. That just leaves…

Looking at the girl, Danni could sort of see she was smirking. _Like she had known the whole time!_ "Are you the one replaying those same seconds the whole time?" And the girl nodded again. "Well could you _puh-lease_ let it continue on? That light is driving me nuts! Well that and the fact that I have no idea why I am watching this! This is not even my memory!" This time the girl shook her head and looked away, rubbing her arm uncomfortably, making Danni scoff. "I think I would know what is and what isn't a memory of mine!"

The girl closed her eyes while placing her index to what Danni guess were her lips, honestly it just looked like 2 pink-ish lines, and shook her head slowly. Opening her mismatched eyes again, the girl pointed downwards.

"What? Is there something on my shoe-AAAAHHHH!" She yelled out as she lost her balance and fell head first. "Help me!" She cried as she floated upside down next to the blurry girl. "Oh, duh." She face palmed as she remembered her flight training and leveled herself out again. Danni stared at the girl, hoping she would give her some sort of answer as to why they're floating a few feet above the ground, with a birds, or ghosts, eye view of- _ah_.

"This is your point of view, isn't it?" The girl nodded sadly, waved her hand and landed on a translucent floor just a little bit beneath her, Danni following. "Well then. Suppose I will still be doing whatever I'm supposed to be doing during these things from up here, right?" She said as she gave a small smile to the girl. " _Wow, long time since I've been randomly nice to someone."_ She mused in her thoughts as she sat down on the floor.

The girl nodded and put a hand on Danni's shoulder. Not expecting the cold and utterly sad feeling she got once the girl's hand made contact, Danni flinched but looked a little apologetic at the girl. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting…that." She gestured to where the girl had put her hand on her shoulder, hoping not to offend her. _"Why am I suddenly so…weird? Giving a damn about some weird girl I don't even know's feelings? What's wrong with me?! You are not that kind of girl anymore, D. Don't be like that anymore. It'll only get you hurt. Great, now I'm talking to myself in third person. AGAIN!"_

The girl's face morphed into a sad yet understanding smile and nodded. Once again she placed her hand on Danni's shoulder, this time making sure Danni saw and was prepared. To Danni's surprise the touch didn't feel like cold and sadness, but more like a warming hope and happiness, 2 things she hasn't truly felt in a long time.

As if reading her thoughts, the girl smiled sadly at Danni again and directed her attention to the scene below. Danni followed her gaze and with one wave of the girl's hand, the scene began to play.

* * *

 _Mount Justice_

Wally walked back in the mission room, catching Conner's questioning gaze. "They were just finishing up when I got there, shouldn't take them long to get back. Oh and M'gann, Rob says thanks."

M'gann smiled at Wally and turned her attention back to all the news and satellite feeds from all around the world. Even though the sound was off, _thankfully_ , they could still practically _hear_ the people scream as the aliens' beam hit them. Each and every screen showed the same. Burning buildings, car alarms going off, people who got injured during the mass panic lying on the ground but most of all alien ships roaming the skies. A sight of pure chaos. A nightmare they all hoped would wake up from.

Just then, Robin and the girl walked back in already discussing the further course of action after Conner's distraction.

"-ship by jumping on one of the ranks. Than he can attach one end of the line launcher on the end of the platform and we can sneak on that way." The girl said pointing at the hologram of the mothership Robin had displayed on his glove.

Robin frowned. "But that would take too much time. It'd be easier if he just carried both-" "Like he can carry that weight _and_ get the momentum needed to make the just without being seen or one of us falling off." The girl said cutting him off.

"Hello! Standing right here, ya know." Wally said annoyed waving his arms around. "And FYI, I am not weak!"

The girl pinched the bridge of her nose and she walked closer to the young speedster. "Tell me, how fast would you have to go carrying 2 people on your back in order to make a, say 50 foot(15,2 meters) jump? Oh and do factor in that both people can't fall off, have to survive the jump unharmed all the while not being spotted by the enemy ships in less than 10 seconds." She asked the stumped speedster. Stuttering a less than sufficient answer, Wally crossed his arms and looked back to the screens.

Robin crossed his arms. "Fine, you have a point but the whole ordeal with the line launcher takes way too much time."

"Then do both." Conner suggested. "Of course! One is carried by Wally while the other stays behind and then uses the line launcher to get on. Bolt over there-" "HEY!" "wouldn't have to carry that much weight making it easier to get the necessary speed and momentum, and seeing as only on has to go over the line it goes a lot faster! Good thinking, SB!" The girl said, catching on to what Conner meant and ignoring the speedster's cry.

Conner smiled at the praise he got. He didn't know the girl, but it sure felt nice getting praised by somebody. Maybe if he worked a bit harder even Superma-No. He can't. Not anymore. Wait, yeah he can! The Team's going to rescue him along with all the others! Maybe if-

"Anyway." Robin said, snapping Conner out of his thoughts and turning everybody's attention to him. "Back to the mission." He brought up a hologram of the mothership on the main computer. "We'll be split up in 3 teams. Team A consists of Manhunter and M'gann. You go inside and make sure that the ships leave and that the coast is clear. Make sure that you are camouflaged the whole time. J'onn, I trust you can help M'gann to density shift inside." At J'onn's nod, he continued.

"Superboy, you're team B, you cause a distraction to get the ships out. Make as big as a mess as you want, we need all of them out. Use one of their cannons, fight fire with fire." Conner nodded.

"Team C consists of KF, me and Moroi." The girl, now identified as Moroi, waved a small "hi" before Robin continued. "We will sneak in using the distraction that Superboy creates. We will then rendezvous with team A and proceed to destroy the mothership." He concluded.

" _And_ save everybody who was teleported inside." Wally pitched in off handily as he was only half listening, getting distracted by the news casts and satellite feeds. Or more accurately, the people it now showed. The few who were still out there, though mostly soldiers, looked so…void of hope. Like they didn't know if there was a future after this. Like there was no hope in Earth's heroes. No hope in them. And that simply cannot be. "Look at them. The men and women protecting this planet. Like they lost all hope in us. We need to fix that first."

M'gann nodded. "We have to let them know they're not alone, that we're still here and willing to fight."

"And I know just the way." The smirk in Moroi's voice was clear as she looked to the main computer.

* * *

 _Danni_

The lamp swung back one more time before it started flickering again. "Let me out of here!" Cried the tied up girl, anger and confusion burning in red eyes. The older Danni wondered why her eyes were red instead of their usual neon green or sapphire, but that was something to ponder on later. Her full attention was turned back to the scene below as her younger self yelled out again. "I know you can hear me! Please, let me go! I have to pee!"

A muffled laugh could be heard, echoing through the hall outside the room the girls were in. Slowly getting louder. Shoes clicking closer and closer. The Danni's listen closely as the laughter gets louder, slowly trying to edge away from where it's coming from. Not that the younger had a lot of room to move, but that didn't stop her from trying. As the seconds tick on, they nervously track the origin of the sound and sigh in relief when the laughing starts getting quieter and quieter.

Both Danni's and the blurry girl jumped when the sound of a door creaking open filled the room. Suddenly that same shadow encased door slammed open, no doubt cracking the door as well as the wall. A shrill, maniacal laugh filled the dark room, followed by the clicking of shoes. As the sudden rush of fear and panic started to subside, Danni noticed a frightening element. " _That laugh_."

Full disbelieve she watched on as purple leather shoes walked out of the shadows. "Let me go! P-Please, let me go!" The man mocked. "Now why would I want to do that? Hhhmmm? Where is the fun in that? Oh no, no, no, no, no, you're just gonna stay here, like the good lil dolly you are, and have some fun!" The maniac that had her tied down exclaimed. "And do you know how we have fun around here?!" He asked as he reached the tools behind the young girl.

"I don't suppose it's by playing card games?" When you're completely incapable of using any physical offence, sarcasm is the way to go. Or so she hoped. The comment drew out a deranged laugh from her captivator.

The girls all jumped when the laughter suddenly seized and a hand slammed down on the metal table. The young girl let out an involuntarily squeak when the chair was harshly turned around, making her face the angry man. "Don't you try to be the funny one here, _I AM_!'' He yelled, harshly grabbing her face with one hand while putting the other on her throat, squeezing slightly.

From up above the other Danni was watching on in fright. What is he doing here? Doing to the gir-me? Why is he doing this? _Why is it suddenly getting harder to breathe?_ She looked over to the blurry girl, who was clawing at her throat. Danni jumped up, wanting to help the girl but almost fell down. The world started spinning around her as the oxygen stopped flowing to her lungs completely. She collapsed to the ground at the same time as the girl did, holding her throat trying to find whatever it was that was blocking her from breathing.

Just as black spots started dancing in her vision did the pressure on her throat vanish, allowing her to breathe again. She sucked in deep breaths before coughing. Looking over to the girl she could see she was having the same reaction. Maybe it was due to being deprived of air, but the chain on the girl looked... _shorter_. Panting heavily the blurry girl was staring downwards, not taking her eyes off of the scene below, and Danni followed her gaze.

By now the man had released the younger girl's throat and was fixing up his jacket and hair. The girl was panting heavily, head hanging downwards as she was catching her breath.

"Now then. Let's _play_ shall we. What to start with? Hhhmmm. How about this?" The madman picked up a sharp knife, playing with it in the light, watching how the light reflects on the small patches of non-blood covered metal.

The young girl's head shot up when she heard him utter the words, watching frightfully as he picked up the knife and toyed with it. "No. No, please! Please don't do this! I didn't do anything! Please! I'll be a good girl! I promise!" She pleaded but it didn't cause the reaction she hoped for.

"Ugh. So annoying when the toys don't keep their mouths shut. Now, now, now, don't look at me with those eyes. Wouldn't want to have to cut them out now would we?" He said as he put the knife down and turned the chair back, making her face the empty wall and dried blood pools again. "Now where were we." He said as he picked up the knife again. He walked across the room, circling around the bound girl, showing off the knife. "I really like this knife. It's pretty and sharp, don't you think?" He stepped closer to the girl and slashed the knife over her arm.

All 3 girls screamed and reached for their arm, only 2 actually being able to hold it. The eldest girl looked in fright at her arm. Nothing seemed wrong yet there was a burning sensation similar to the pain of a knife wound such as the bound girl's. Quickly she looked over to the girl next to her, who was also holding her arm in the same place, hoping to find answers. The shackled girl looked up, blurry eyes burning with rage, the chain visibly got shorter when more screams tore through the room and more pain bloomed out of their arms.

The madman added a few more slices to the bound girl's arms before he got bored. "Huh, it really _was_ quite sharp. Is there anything more fun?" He skipped back behind the now slightly crying girl as blood dripped off of the knife. He hummed as he looked though his collection of 'toys' on the table before pulling out a barb wire wrapped bat. "Now let the real fun begin." He laughed as he stepped closer to the girl.

* * *

 **Well that was it for now. Hope you liked it and that it didn't suck too much.**

 **Again I apologize for taking so long to update and then leave for an undetermined time _again_. I'm really really really sorry.**

 **Stay amazing as always guys and galls and please review!**

 **PikaWings ;)**


End file.
